R Adventures
by SlightlyToastedBattery
Summary: asdfasdfasdf
1. Ch 1: Beginning

Credit to Ace13113 and CBRK for basically the entire story 'cause I literally just edited it up and changed a few things but they're the writers who originally wrote the story. I don't own the ideas and stories below. But you guys should go check 'em out. "Percy's Fun Misadventures" and "Argo III" are really good.

Also there's some repeated scenes but with different characters. I was too lazy to write (find and Command+V) a new scene :/

 _Ch. 1: Beginning at the Big House:_ Rezkin x Aphrodite x Calypso x Hazel x Piper x Annabeth

They were all gathered in the Big House around the Ping Pong table for their usual meeting. It was Percy, Rezkin, Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, and both Piper and Drew were both here from Aphrodite's cabin, which was weird. There was also Will from the Apollo cabin. Calypso was here since she'd been freed from her island. They were all discussing about the improvements being made to the rock wall when suddenly there was a bright pink flash and Aphrodite appeared at the head of the table, dressed in a low V-cut bikini with the straps only slightly covering her nipples. They all bowed in respect and everybody struggled not to stare at her barely concealed tits and pussy. Rezkin felt his crotch start to stir and everybody started getting aroused as they were exposed to Aphrodite's aura.

"Rise heroes," she said, and they did so. She continued. "I assume most of you are wondering why I'm here and why Drew is also joining you, so I'll cut to the chase. But first I'm going to have to ask that Will, Katie, and the Stolls all leave for now. You'll be needed later."

The four of them left reluctantly, as did Chiron. When it was just the seven she continued.

"My heroes, you have no idea how much you've pleased me over the past few years. Not only have you won two nearly impossible wars, but you have also found true love among one another."

"I haven't." said Drew. "And what about Clarisse? And Piper and Calypso?"

"Clarisse has Chris, dear, and Piper and Calypso have Rezkin. " replied Aphrodite who was gazing lustfully at the tall, handsome demigod and not responding to Drew's first point. "However, as you all know I am the Goddess of Love...and Sex. And while your love lives are something that makes me jump for joy, your sex lives could use a little… excitement shall I say? Except Rezkin's. His sex life is pretty hot!"

They all looked at each other, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Also," she continued. "You have not been able to truly see the world in all its beauty. So I've created a plan that will help both of those needs. You will build a third Argo ship, sail around the world for five years, and have hot, meaningless sex with one another."

It was silent in the room as they all took in what she had said. Finally Piper spoke up.

"How can you expect us to just drop everything for five years, Mom?"

Aphrodite giggled. "That leads me to my next bit of news. Since the gods have found no threats whatsoever to anyone, they felt that those who were responsible for this should be rewarded. For that, all of the demigods who fought and lived through the wars have been granted immortality."

The room was immediately filled with chatter from everyone. "Immorality?" "We get to live forever?" "That's incredible!"

"Wait," said Drew. "I still don't get why I'm here. I barely fought in the wars."

Aphrodite smiled. "Yes dear, but you're being rewarded for two other things. For one, you have ceased to be, pardon my language, a conceited, lying bitch to everyone (it was actually true, Drew, while still a bit of a slut, had actually become a nice person and had stopped going after people's boyfriends. She still flirted with Rezkin and Percy a lot, but it was more playful than anything and even Piper didn't have a problem with her doing it). And second, the times that you were a bitch helped others, such as Piper here, live up to their potential as they tried to show you up."

Drew shrugged, understanding her point.

"So," Rezkin said. "We're all of a sudden immortal, and are supposed to travel around the world for five whole years on a ship that we haven't even built yet, and have continuous sex with our partners?"

"Not exactly," was Aphrodite's reply. "When I said you'd be having sex with one another, I meant that you and your partners would be...on a break, shall we say? You'd basically be single for the next five years and be able to have meaningless sex with whoever you please, and will still come back to your partners at the end of it because we all know that there's no one else you'd rather be with."

They all shrugged in agreement, knowing that what she said was completely true.

Knowing that they agreed with her, she said. "You will work together to build a new ship, and will also be joined on your journey by other campers, such as Hazel, Katie, and Thalia. Before you ask, Artemis has agreed to let her Hunters have relationships now that all threats are gone."

After giving them some final instructions, Aphrodite snapped her fingers, suddenly causing everybody's clothes to disappear, leaving them in their undergarments. The demigods gave a cry of shock and Piper and Calypso tried to cover themselves up since they weren't wearing any bras or panties. Aphrodite smiled and said, "Rezkin dear, come here please." Rezkin stood up uncertainly. He walked over and Aphrodite spread her arms out. "C'mon, gimme a hug!" Rezkin hesitated and glanced back at Piper and Calypso. He was unsure how hugging the scantily clad goddess would affect the girls. Piper and Calypso nodded, curious to see what Aphrodite wanted.

Rezkin stepped into her arms and Aphrodite hugged him, her tits squishing against his chest. Rezkin enjoyed the feeling and his dick started to harden in response. Soon, it was poking the goddess in the ass and she started subtly grinding her rapidly wettening pussy against the base of his cock, her juices quickly staining the bottom of her bikini.

Aphrodite smiled coyly and said, "My my, it seems you have quite a big problem down there, Rez!" Rezkin smirked, realizing what Aphrodite wanted. He swooped in for a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance and their hands exploring each other's bodies. The other demigods stared on, not understanding the scene in front of them.

After a few minutes, Aphrodite won and pushed him back. She slipped out of her bikini and dropped it on the floor, to Rezkin's delight. He stared at her perfect boobs, large DD cups, and Aphrodite laughed, making her chest bounce up and down sexily. "Go on," she said. "Touch 'em." Rezkin hesitated and looked back to his girlfriends again. He found them kissing and fingering each other, their large tits smashing against each other. Annabeth was roaming her hands all over Clarisse's body while the two of them were stripping and making out. Drew was on her knees licking at Clarisse's now exposed slit while Percy was still on the couch, stroking to the incredibly hot scene in front of him.

Rezkin turned his attention back to Aphrodite's boobs. He reached for her tits and Aphrodite gasped as his fingers found her hard nipples, flicking and pinching them. Rezkin stared at her magnificent chest as he groped and massaged her titties. He savored in the perfectly soft breasts that were more than a handful.

Rezkin kissed her hard on the lips as his left hand playfully slapped and massaged her left boob and his other slithering down to play with her rapidly wettening pussy. He kissed her long and hard into Aphrodite's moan, slowly licking his way down her chest, all the time applying pleasure to her breasts and clit. He stopped at the middle of her twin DDs. His tongue found her right nipple rock hard and he swirled it around. The handsome demigod engulfed the goddess of Love's boob, nibbling on her tit. Moaning and writhing, Aphrodite neared her first orgasm of the day with the combined pleasure of Rezkin's fingering and his touch on her boobs. Engulfed with lust, the goddess of Love quickly removed her lover's finger from her clit and thrust it into her, juices squelching.

"Yes Rez," she moaned. "Make me cum! Oh, I'm going to burst! Yeeess, ughhh ughhhh, fuck fuck fuuuuuck me Rezkiiiin! Don't stop, harder, yes, yes, faster! Don't stop! Oh baby, oh fuck I'm cuuuumming!" Aphrodite spasmed, her hips bucking.

Rezkin started to lick his way down to her slit but before he could reach it, she snapped her fingers again. A bed appeared behind Rezkin and Aphrodite was reclothed. She pushed him onto the bed.

"You coming?" Rezkin said impatiently and he tried to get up to go to Aphrodite.

"Sit." Aphrodite said, charmspeaking Rezkin into remaining on the bed. "Sit and enjoy, rather!" She winked. Aphrodite snapped her fingers a third time, and suddenly music blared into life, a song that Rezkin didn't recognize but had a fast beat. "Try not to jack off now babe!"

"I'll try…" Rezkin gasped, as Aphrodite began to sway to the music. She let down her hair, which had been tied in a ponytail, and let it spread over her back. Her hips rocked side to side, and she began to run her hands up and down her body. She was wearing an off-shoulder shirt, and extremely short shorts that barely covered her ass-cheeks. She also had boots on, which made her look incredibly sexy. Slowly, she pulled off her shirt, exposing her bra covered tits. The bra was straining to contain her beautiful melons, and now Rezkin could watch them bounce as she gyrated. A few minutes later there was precum running down Rezkin's dick and it was harder than diamond. Aphrodite had lost her boots and her shorts, and was in the process of freeing her massive tits. As the globes of flesh came into sight, with nipples harder than diamonds, Rezkin could hold it no longer. He grabbed his cock and started slowly stroking to the incredibly erotic sight in front of him.

"Rezkin! Remember what I said!" Aphrodite trilled. "If you keep stroking, I'll start dressing again!" Aphrodite made to get her bra off the ground where she had flung it.

"No!" Rezkin cried, and suddenly something inside him broke, and pure lust flooded through his body. Shaking off the effects of her charmspeak, Rezkin got off the bed and grabbed Aphrodite. She screamed, but not in fear, and Rezkin fell back onto the bed with Aphrodite in front of him, her ass grinding deliciously against his cock. He grabbed her tits and kneaded them, tweaking Aphrodite's nipples while he ran hungry kisses down her neck from behind. "Someone's been a bad girl! What should your punishment be?" Rezkin growled hungrily. Aphrodite caught on immediately.

"Oh master! Maybe a spanking would teach this slave to behave properly?" Aphrodite gasped out. Rezkin jerked in surprise. He didn't know Aphrodite had such fetishes. Of course, it just made him harder.

"15 slaps should do it!" Rezkin growled, staying in character by deepening his voice slightly. He turned Aphrodite over and placed her stomach on his lap. Her ass was so soft, and Rezkin spent a few seconds squeezing it before suddenly delivering a stinging slap.

"Oh!" Aphrodite squealed as the blow landed. Already the spot where Rezkin had slapped her was turning red. SMACK! Another blow landed, this time on another cheek. Aphrodite could feel herself getting more and more wet as she moaned.

"You're such a sexy slave!" Rezkin said between slaps. "I can't wait to shove my hard dick into your wet cunt!" Rezkin ran a finger across Aphrodite's thong covered slit. It came up dripping wet. "Spanking makes you horny, huh?" SLAP! "God damn, your ass is so soft!" SLAP! SLAP! "How bad do you want it? How bad do you want this cock?" SLAP!

"Rezkin! Give it to me! Give it to me baby!" Aphrodite yelled. SLAP! "FUCK!" Aphrodite suddenly seized up and started cumming, screaming and writhing as pleasure coursed through her body.

"I think that's enough for now! Let's skip the blowjob for now shall we?" Rezkin said, running his hands over Aphrodite's red ass, smirking as she moaned. Placing her down on the bed, he slowly pulled down her thong, exposing her sopping wet cunt. He leaned in and licked her bare pussy, tasting her sweet juices. "You're definitely ready babe!" Rezkin slipped out of character, but at this point he was so worked up that it really didn't matter.

"Rez… Please! Fuck me! Make me yours!" Aphrodite cried while Rezkin teased her relentlessly. Rezkin got up, lined up his cock with her slit, and started running it up and down on the outside, but not entering.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Aphrodite!" Rezkin said huskily. Aphrodite writhed as her clit was rubbed by Rezkin's dick.

"Stick your hard cock into my tight, wet cunny! Fuck this little slut til she can't talk, then make her cum! Then after that, blow your load into my pussy and make me leak cum for the next week!" Aphrodite sighed breathily, delirious with pleasure. She bucked her hips as another, bigger orgasm hit her, sending streams of her juices spurting out onto Rezkin's dick.

"Sounds good to me!" Rezkin stopped rubbing and realigned himself, then slowly sunk into Aphrodite. She was so wet that Rezkin didn't have to wait, he just buried himself to the hilt in her tight warmth, struggling a little since she was so tight.

"Oh my god! You're so hard! Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!" Aphrodite groaned as Rezkin pulled himself out, then slowly reinserted his cock into her pussy. Aphrodite had very good vaginal muscle control, and so she began to flex those muscles slowly, making her inner walls ripple along Rezkin's cock.

"Fuck girl, how do you do that?" he grunted, and started moving faster. Aphrodite's tits started to slowly sway in mesmerizing circles as Rezkin began to speed up, pumping into her faster and harder. He grabbed her tits, and started squeezing them as he shoved himself deep into Aphrodite's cunt. Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a scream, then Aphrodite's cunt seizing up as she came again, her walls squeezing Rezkin's cock almost painfully tight, hard enough that Rezkin couldn't move from his position deep inside her. Not that he wanted to, of course, as he suddenly groaned and yelled, "Baby I'm cumming!" His cock suddenly spasmed and he started unloading into Aphrodite's tight warmth. Aphrodite could feel him unloading into her womb, and a fresh wave of pleasure rushed through her and she screamed, going into another orgasm directly after the second. Rezkin pulled out of Aphrodite, watching in amazement as she came.

"Rezkin!" She cried out, curling up into a ball and shaking, ejecting jets of their mixed cum out of her spasm-stricken pussy. The sight was so erotic that Rezkin stayed rock hard. Aphrodite recovered and looked up, only to see Rezkin grinning at her with a fully erect cock.

"Was I good enough?" Rezkin teased.

"How are you still hard? My god, you have crazy stamina!" Aphrodite gasped as she crawled over to Rezkin and started stroking his dick. "Well, we better put it to good use!" Piper pushed Rezkin down onto the bed and straddled him. Watching his every reaction, she slowly inserted his cock back into her tight cunt. Slowly, she started bouncing up and down. After a minute though, she said something that made Rezkin almost cum again. "Babe, you wanna do anal?"

"Are you fucking joking? Of course I do!" Rezkin cried out, and pulled out his cock from her pussy and lined it up with her bud. His cock was already well lubed from the combination of their juices in her cunt, and so she slowly sat down on his dick. Her asshole was even tighter than her pussy, so Rezkin had to go slow, even with the lube. Suddenly, Aphrodite sat down violently, forcing 4 inches into her ass. They both cried out in pleasure. Slowly, Aphrodite began to rock on his dick, forcing Rezkin further and further into her. After a few minutes, Aphrodite finally sat down completely on Rezkin's thighs, and groaned loudly.

"I haven't done anal in so long… It feels like my ass is being ripped in half while I'm having an orgasm!" she said. "Let's start moving, shall we?" And with a wink, she began to bounce on his dick. Slowly at first, but soon Rezkin's dick was going almost all the way out the right back in.

"Fuck anal's the best! You're so warm and TIGHT!" Rezkin said breathlessly. He suddenly stopped Aphrodite's bouncing and pulled out of her ass, lining his dick with her gushing pussy again. He began to thrust into her from below as fast as he could, holding her in place as he rapidly humped into her. Aphrodite could only hold on and scream as waves of pleasure ran through her body. Her tight hole clenched around Rezkin's cock like a vise as she came again, making Rezkin pound her harder and faster. His rapid and deep thrusting caused her juices to spray everywhere, coating his cock, abs, and some even got onto his face. Rezkin slowed down, then pulled out completely. "Wanna doggie?"

"Yes! That's my favorite!" Aphrodite giggled and got onto all fours, wiggling her ass at him provocatively. "Come and get it!" Rezkin snarled and leapt forward, lining up his dick with her snatch and sliding in. Aphrodite screamed as the new angle allowed for even deeper penetration. Her hands clenched at the sheets, and Rezkin began to plow her wildly. The bed started shaking and the springs were squeaking as Aphrodite moaned and screamed. Her tits were bouncing wildly underneath her with every thrust. Aphrodite suddenly screamed as she came yet again, for the fifth time that day. Rezkin pulled out and thrust back inside a few times.

"Can I have that blowjob now?" Rezkin asked. Aphrodite smiled and turned around. Rezkin got onto his feet on the bed while Aphrodite stayed on her knees, and went straight for the deepthroat. Like a pro, she took his 9 inches in one go, without gagging, and began to hum. Rezkin felt his knees go weak, but managed to stay standing as she wreaked havoc with her mouth. Pulling out, she started stroking his cock while looking at him seductively.

"So how's that blowjob? I want you to cum all over my big tits!" Aphrodite said, and engulfed his cock again. Rezkin groaned, and after a few seconds he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! I'm CUMMING!" He yelled, and Aphrodite pulled off his cock and started jerking it, aiming at her tits. "FUCK!" Rezkin exploded under Aphrodite's ministrations, jettisoning his cum all over her heaving tits. After he fired 3 spurts on her tits, he aimed up and unloaded two more onto her beautiful face. Still cumming, he shoved back into her cunt and finished there, causing his cream to leak out. The pleasure was too much and Rezkin collapsed back onto the bed, panting. Aphrodite crawled up next to him, still covered in his cum. Licking up his cum and swallowing it from her face, she knelt in and kissed Rezkin deeply. "If you're ever bored, come back to my palace so I can see what you can do in several hours of sex." Aphrodite said with a wink.

"You already know what I can do," Rezkin joked, almost getting hard again when he recalled the last time he had fucked Aphrodite.

"And my pussy wants it so bad…" she said sultrily. Rezkin made a grab for her again but Aphrodite scooted back. "Not anymore baby," she smirked. "Gotta keep you wanting!" She immobilized him and started masturbating. Rezkin could only watch the hot scene in front of him. Screaming and spewing profanities, Aphrodite came again and her cum sprayed all over Rezkin and his rapidly hardening cock. He broke her enchantment for the second time and plowed straight into her pussy, only stopping for a moment to let Aphrodite cast a spell on the Big House that forbid anyone from entering or hear any sounds coming from it. They went at it for several more hours before Rezkin finally bottomed out into her ass, having tried several positions and titty fucks before. Aphrodite, scooping cum out of her pussy and licking it off, winked and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Rezkin, still horny, looked around the room, searching for a target. Calypso and Clarisse were in a 69, Clarisse on top, while Annabeth and Piper were rubbing each other's clits and sucking the other's tits. Drew was riding Percy and by the look of it, both were extremely close. Rezkin decided to help Calypso and Clarisse, figuring he could help Annabeth and Piper later.

Rezkin snuck up behind Clarisse and rubbed his dick in between her pussy and Calypso's tongue a few time. Calypso's surprise turned into eagerness as she swirled her tongue along the underside of her boyfriend's head and shaft. Clarisse, feeling Calypso's tongue being replaced by something long, hard, and warm looked back to see what was going on. Seeing Rezkin positioned behind her, Clarisse smiled sultrily and opened her mouth to say something but before she could talk, Rezkin suddenly shoved his entire length deep inside her tight cunt, eliciting a sharp moan from her. Calypso found herself alternating between caressing Rezkin's balls with her loving tongue and sucking on Clarisse's extremely sensitive clit. When she was licking Clarisse's pussy, she would sometimes run her tongue against Rezkin's cock as he hammered in and out.

Sooner than he would have liked, Rezkin felt his balls tighten and he knew he was close. "Fuck Clarisse, I'm gonna cum!" he roared, pistoning harder as he tried to make Clarisse cum with him. Calypso sensed his intentions and suddenly nibbled on Clarisse's clit. The daughter of Ares let out a shriek, then seized up as her juices sprayed all over Rezkin's cock and Calypso's face, who gladly licked it up. Rezkin couldn't take anymore as Clarisse's walls contracted in a fit of passion and he unleashed his warm load inside her, as deep as he could go. Rezkin pulled out with a pop, letting out a contented sigh as Calypso licked the cum off his dick before going to work on Clarisse's pussy, licking his cream that was leaking out.

Still hard, Rezkin walked over to where Clarisse's head was and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. Taking his dick in her hands, Clarisse guided the tip into Calypso's cunt and without warning, Rezkin threw his entire weight into his stroke. Calypso moaned into Clarisse's clit as the thick cock suddenly entered her, causing the hot, warlike babe to cum again with the sudden stimulation.

Rezkin grinded rapidly and Calypso felt herself near her orgasm. She came and her pussy clamped down unbelievably tight onto Rezkin's dick who suddenly found it a lot harder to move. But he pushed through and after Calypso came another time, Rezkin shoved deep inside her and came, unleashing no more than 8 jets of cum inside her. He pulled out and left the girls to clean each other out, determined to fuck Annabeth and Piper.

Annabeth and Piper, who were kissing and fingering each other, immediately noticed Rezkin's arrival. With a sexy smile, Annabeth pushed him down onto the soft, carpeted floor and dropped, quite literally, on his cock with a sharp gasp. She had landed right on her G-spot. Rezkin, realizing what happened, started pounding Annabeth, careful not to shift his dick.

"Fuuuuck, yesss!" Annabeth screamed. It was getting a little loud with Annabeth's moaning and Piper was getting hornier and hornier. She stood in front the blonde bombshell with her back to Rezkin and covered Annabeth's mouth with her cunt, muffling her. Annabeth started licking and sticking her tongue in and out of Piper's pussy, and it was Piper's turn to scream her lust. Rezkin's fast and powerful thrusts were shaking Annabeth's body and making her bust jiggle and shake, giving Rezkin an idea to heighten her pleasure. He removed his hands from her hips, put them on her chest and started playing with them, pinching and pulling at her nipples. He could tell she screamed louder but Rezkin's girlfriend kept bouncing her tight pussy on Annabeth's face, keeping her quiet.

Every time Piper thrust her hips forward, it made her bubble butt jiggle and Rezkin wanted a piece of that. While he kept his thrusting fast and hard into Annabeth's tight cunt, he took a hand off her breast and teased the daughter of Aphrodite's asshole. She let out a squeal that drew out into a long moan. Bringing his hand back, Rezkin slapped her ass, causing it to ripple back and forth like waves of flesh.

After a few more spanks, he found part Piper's pussy that wasn't being licked by Annabeth so he started stimulating it. Rubbing and pinching, he kept Piper's "Fuck me!"s flowing. After a few more minutes like that, Rezkin heard the Piper moan and yell incoherent words, letting him know she just came. Her noises pushed the rest of them over the edge. Rezkin felt Annabeth's cunt spasm and her juices finally gushed onto his cock. Rezkin shot off his hot, thick load of cum into his sexy babe.

Rezkin, in the moment, grabbed Piper by her ass and took her off of Annabeth's face. He stood up and leaned the brunette's back on his chest, brought her knees level with her boobs and hooked his arms under them so her legs bent over them. He aimed himself right at the puckered asshole he had been slightly fingering and rammed every inch into her ass, lubricated by Annebeth's cum. His cock slid straight in, but not without a fight.

"Yes Rez, fuck my ass good and hard. I fucking love you in my ass. Fuck me, ohhh yess, don't stop baby, mmmmmmm... UGHHHHH!" Rezkin pummeled her ass as he pinched her nipples "That's right my slut, you like your boyfriend's cock in your ass, don't you?"

"Yes sir! Fuck me harder, Rez, harder!" Piper went through a mini orgasm and the smell of new sex juices revived Annabeth. She got up and came over to the two. Sinking to her knees, she started to clean up Piper's slit, gobbling up the little bit of Rezkin's cream that Piper had shoved inside her pussy, then licked and sucked on his balls. Rezkin loved the feeling of her warm tongue sliding around him and he fucked Piper harder. Every now and then he heard a loud smack followed by a jerk and a cry from Piper which meant Annabeth was smacking her ass.

After a while of anal, Rezkin felt Piper's soft, tight ass clench as she came and Rezkin shot his gooey cum up into her.

Piper was in pure heaven. Rezkin rammed his cock into her as they both came, his cum flowing out a little. He removed his dick from her perfect ass and fell back, exhausted.

But Annabeth and Piper weren't done yet. They groped, licked, and teased each other while Rezkin watched, his member gradually getting harder. The two women danced, Piper with her right hand masturbating Annabeth, Annabeth massaging the other woman's breast. They both kissed and then broke apart. Getting into a 69 position, Annabeth was the first to cum. Trying to hold back her second orgasm, she groaned. "Let's both... ughhh... cum... aaaaah... on... mmm... three!"

Piper shouted, "One... two... three!" She squirted all over Annabeth's face while the blonde babe slowly leaked her juices out.

Rezkin pulled out and set the daughter of Aphrodite down, falling to the ground in exhaustion. Piper wasted no time in getting back on Rezkin. She laid on top of his chest and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth while running her hands through his hair. After a couple seconds of passionate kissing, she squatted up and took a hold of Rezkin member. She placed her hands on his stomach to give her some support and started bouncing slowly, up and down, savoring the feeling of her boyfriend's cock buried deep inside. She upped the speed until she was slamming her hips into Rezkin, receiving every inch of him. Rezkin moved his hands to her boobs and played with them.

Annabeth, who from the look on her face, didn't seem too happy that she wasn't next, walked over to Piper and shoved herself into Piper's face, encouraging the brunette to suck out Rezkin's butter. Once Piper had cleaned her cunt, Annabeth went to Rezkin's face and sat down, facing Piper.

Rezkin started sucking and nibbling her clit furiously, planting soft kisses in between. He licked all along her slit and finally wriggled his tongue inside of her. As he traveled deeper, Annabeth started to grind into his face in time to his penetration. Rezkin felt a pair of hands join him in playing with her large pair of boobs. He removed them and flicked Annabeth's clit causing her to shiver as waves of searing pleasure coursed through her body. However, he heard a muffled groan which meant that she and Piper were kissing. Piper spanked the daughter of Athena's ass until it was bright red from the blood.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit! YEEEEES!" Annabeth moaned. She leaned over and joined Piper in playing with her clit, occasionally stroking Rezkin's dick. Piper moved her hands onto Annabeth's godly tits and massaged them. She squished and squeezed and removed her right hand with her mouth. Her tongue swirled around Annabeth's hard nipple, causing her to scream. Piper herself sounded like a sex banshee as Annabeth's playing and Rezkin's thrusting brought her close to the edge. All three were close to cumming. Annabeth gave up first. Her walls convulsed around Rezkin's tongue and she moaned out her orgasm.

The trio collapsed under a collection of astonished gazes. The rest of the demigods had finished earlier and had been watching Rezkin pummel the two beauties like a sex god.

After a few moments of no one talking, Percy stood up.

"Well, we may as well get started on the new ship."

"Uh, about that Percy." Rezkin said. "No offense, but I'm gonna build it alone. There are some...surprises I want to include for everyone, and there are some things that only I know how to build."

"What kind of surprises?" asked Piper, cleaning someone's cum off her chest.

Rezkin smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You'll see."

One Month Later

After Rezkin worked tirelessly on the new Argo III, they were ready to leave. They packed up all of our belongings, said goodbye to everyone at camp, who all now knew about their immortality, but only Katie, the Stolls, and Will knew what kind of trip they were going on. Calypso said she had to go back to her island for something that she wouldn't explain, but would meet them in a day or two. They took off around eight in the morning, with Rezkin setting the autopilot for a destination that he wouldn't share, and set about familiarizing themselves with their new home. Rezkin had outdone himself. There was a giant living room below deck, with multiple flat screen TVs with every game console there was. There were also five hallways that branched off from the living room, each with three big bedrooms. There was also a room full of sex toys. From dildos, to handcuffs, to vibrators, to whips, and even some things Percy never seen before. They all crashed in the living room where they would be while each one of them picked out a bedroom. After a few minutes, Drew finally spoke.

"So I guess we should start?"

They all nodded still unsure of things. Then Rezkin broke the tension in his usual goofy way.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start fucking!"

They all laughed, and stood up to get a partner, Drew was dragging Rezkin to her room with a pair of handcuffs that she'd somehow gotten, Piper and Annabeth were heading off to Piper's room, already losing their clothes before they got there. That left Percy with Clarisse.

She smirked and walked right up to him.

"Not bad, I guess." She said, smirking as usual. She reached down and gave his crotch a squeeze. "Let's just hope you're better with this than you are with a sword."

Percy grinned, then picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She laughed, a sound he wasn't too accustomed to hearing, and playfully pounded his back as he carried her off to join Annabeth and Piper in the same room.

"Well," Percy thought. "If I'm not technically going out with Annabeth, then I'm gonna have as much fun, and pussy, as I possibly can!"


	2. Ch 2: Asian Babe Seduction

_Drew POV_  
"Finally, Rezkin is all mine, " Drew thought. "I'm actually happy for him and Piper, but I always did kind of wish he was mine instead. I guess it's just karma for the times that I was a bitch to everyone, especially Piper, and tried to get Rezkin to be a piece of arm candy. It was only after I had lost any chance with him that I realized how great of a guy he was. That's why I'm so excited for these next five years. I'm not a slut anymore, but what Aphrodite girl doesn't love a good fucking? The fact that I'll be doing it with the two hottest guys from both camps makes it even better."

She dragged Rezkin down the hallway, hiding the two pairs of handcuffs she had swiped. They went into her room and Drew turned around to kiss him. As she turned around, the sexy Asian tossed the cuffs onto her bed without him noticing them. They kissed fiercely and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled as his hands went down and grabbed her soft and jiggly ass. She let him win and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She slipped her hands under his shirt and traced his abs as she lifted it up. They broke the kiss for a moment as she lifted the shirt over his head and tossed it to the corner of the room.

It was at this time that Drew became the dominant person she was in bed. As soon as his shirt cleared his head, she kissed him harder and slipped her tongue back into his mouth. He was caught off guard and her tongue roamed around his mouth. Drew broke the kiss for a second and pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and they continued our make out session. She grabbed one of the handcuffs and opened it. Quick as lightning, she closed it around his hand and closed the other end around the bedpost. She did the same to his other hand before he could react.

"What the hell?" he asked when he was cuffed to both bed posts.

Drew straddled him and grinned sexily. "Sorry Rezkin baby." she said. "But I thought it would be much more fun like this. Now you can see what you're missing out on."

"No, I'm not going to steal him away, or even try to. But hey, it's the first night of a five year sex cruise. I can do and say what I want for now." she thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm happy with Piper, if that's what you're implying."

Drew giggled. "Oh please Rezkin, I'm not trying to steal you away." She leaned in close and whispered seductively. "But don't tell me Piper can do this-"

She started grinding on his newly formed erection, shuddering on the inside because it felt pretty big.

He moaned as she continued to rub her ass on his cock. Drew grabbed the back of his head and started making out with him as she continued grinding. He struggled against the cuffs, not liking not being in control. She broke the kiss and kissed her way up to his ear.

She whispered in his ear. "Does Piper do that for you?"

He didn't respond. She laughed softly. "I'll take that as a no. Does she ever do this?" Drew kissed her way down his jaw and started kissing his neck. He tried not to but moaned when she hit a sensitive spot. Drew smirked and kissed him again there to make sure she left a hickey. The slutty Asian continued her trail of kisses down his muscled torso. She reached his jeans and quickly undid them. Drew pulled them down along with his boxers and let his dick spring out. She was very right. It was at least 9 inches long and about 3 inches thick. That's the thing she loved about demigod dick: they're always larger than average.

Drew tossed his pants nearby his shirt. She licked his dick from base to tip, giving it a kiss on the tip. He let out a soft moan. She grinned again. "Does Piper ever do that for you?"

Again, no answer. She gave his dick a squeeze with her hand. "Does she ever do this?" Drew deepthroated him. She got about three quarters of him at first. The minx struggled to get all of him in her mouth. Soon, however, his entire dick was stuffed in Drew's stretched out mouth. Her eyes watered and she moaned, causing him to groan loudly. Drew took him out, gasping for breath. She looked back up at him. "Am I doing it better than your actual girlfriend?"

He just glared at me. "Shut up and keep blowing me."

Drew stroked him even slower to tease him. "What was that?"

He moaned, but said nothing for a minute. Eventually, he cracked and couldn't stand her teasing. "Oh fuck Drew please keep blowing me. "

She smirked and continued sucking him off. She was taking about half of him in and sucking on him, while jacking off the other half with her hand. He started panting, and Drew knew he was close. Right at the last moment, she deepthroated him once more, her nose pressed against his stomach. She moaned on his dick and he started to shoot his load into her mouth. She took all but a quarter of him out and let his cum fill up her mouth. Drew swallowed it all, kissing the tip of his cock once more as she took him out of her mouth.

Drew took off her tank top and tossed it aside. She undid her bra, and let it fall away. She gave her big tits a squeeze and held one up to his mouth. He immediately started to suck on it, his tongue twirling around her hard nipple. Drew kept switching breasts, and he kept sucking as his dick got hard again. She felt him poking her ass and stood up on the bed. She turned around and unbuttoned her jean shorts. Drew rotated her hips as she slid them down, along with her wet, lacy panties. She stepped out of them and tossed them with the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Reaching back with both hands, Drew smacked both ass cheeks, giving them a good squeeze. She got on her back and spread her legs, exposing her pink, shaved pussy. She licked a finger and ran it up and down her slit to get it wet. Drew rolled over and got on all fours, shaking her ass at Rezkin and still rubbing herself to give him a show. Drew turned around and straddled Rezkin again. She rubbed his dick up and down her wet slit and placed only the tip inside the tight hole. He moaned at the warmth and tightness of her pussy. He tried to thrust up, but she held him down with her knees.

"Who do you belong to?" Drew asked.

He groaned. "Drew, please don't do this."

She smirked. "Who do you belong to?"

He sighed. "You. I belong to you."

"Who is the hottest girl you've ever seen?" she asked.

He groaned again. "You. You're the hottest girl in camp and I get hard just thinking about you."

Drew smirked again. He was breaking. "Who would you rather fuck: me or Piper?"

He whined. "Come one Drew, please."

She leaned in close to his face. He groaned as she squeezed her pussy on his sensitive tip. "Come on." she purred. "Who would you rather fuck: me or Piper?"

He held out until she squeezed on him again. Then he cracked. "You! I'd rather fuck your warm tight pussy than Piper. All I want to do is bury myself inside of you. You're so much hotter than Piper, just please fuck me."

Drew kissed him on the lips, then dropped herself completely onto him. They both moaned as his huge member shoved it's way through her walls. He was easily the biggest she ever had, and combining that with her pussy that hadn't gotten any action in the past month made it so much better. Drew slowly bounced on top of him, adjusting to his size. She picked up the speed as she grew accustomed to him. Soon, Drew was riding him at top speed, moaning loudly as he filled her up repeatedly. Drew gave him a quick squeeze with her walls and he let out a moan. When his mouth opened, she grabbed the back of his head with one hand and started making out with him again. She shoved her tongue inside of his mouth and they battled for control. Drew was pressing her tits into his chiseled chest, and their tongues were now exploring each other's mouth.

It was clear that Rezkin had given up trying to be in control of anything. He was her little minion who'd do anything she wanted right now. Drew could tell he was secretly turned on even more by the fact that she was dominating him and that the only thing he could do was thrust himself inside of her again and again. She decided to let him have his fun and undid the handcuffs. His hands immediately went to her thick ass, groping it, slapping it, even sticking a finger in it to help her get off faster. He suddenly flipped them over and started hammering into Drew missionary style. Rezkin reached down with one hand and furiously rubbed her clit. Her eyes rolled back into her head and Drew shrieked as she came hard on his dick. Her tight walls clamped down on him and her juices leaked out. He kept slamming into the sexy Asian throughout her climax, then moaned loudly and shot his first few ropes of cum into her pussy. He then pulled out and shot rope after rope of hot cum all over Drew's body. He collapsed next to her and they lay there panting. She scooped up some of his cum with her finger, then sucked it off. She continued this until she had cleaned up all of the cum that wasn't inside her.

Drew rolled onto her side to face him. She giggled and gave him a kiss, his cum still somewhat on her tongue. They broke apart and Drew grinned.

"So," she said. "Was that better than Piper?"

He laughed softly and slapped her tit lightly. "I never said this," he said. "But that was way better than anything we've ever done."

They got under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms. All Drew could think about was how she might've been able to have this experience all the time if she hadn't been a bitch when he'd arrived.

They woke up and Drew noticed that his morning wood was poking her in the stomach. She laughed, then got on all fours and shook her ass invitingly at him. Rezkin smiled, gave her pussy a few licks, then pushed himself back into her sore pussy. Neither of them lasted long, and he soon filled her up again with his cum. They decided to stay in bed for a little while longer, and soon fell back asleep, with his dick still buried inside her from behind.


	3. Ch 3: Newcomers & Orgy 1

_Ch. 3: Newcomers & Orgy 1: _Rezkin x Hazel x Drew x Annabeth x Clarisse 

Around 9:00 the next morning, everyone gathered in the living room. Well, almost everyone.

"Where's Rezkin and Piper?" asked Drew, who was cuddling with Percy on a recliner.

Sure enough, Annabeth's bedroom door opened and the two came out, along with Annabeth and Clarisse, none of them bothering to wear clothes. Rezkin and Percy had switched places during the night so they could fuck the girl or girls they missed out on.

"Uh, guys?" said Percy. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Piper shrugged. "What? We're all going to be fucking around today anyway. Why bother with clothes? You two should join us."

The pair shrugged, and began to remove their clothes.

"So, is this now a nudist ship?" asked Percy, who was staring at Annabeth's tits.

Everyone shrugged in agreement. "I guess so." said Rezkin.

Just then, the alarm went off, signaling an intruder. Rezkin went to check the security cameras, and found a figure standing on the main deck. He zoomed in, and they all recognized her.

"It's Hazel!" said Piper, who took off to greet them.

The guys all stared at her ass bouncing as she ran up the steps, then went to greet their friend. They all ran up to Hazel, who looked more than a little surprised at the nude posse that had run up to her.

"Hey girl!" said Piper cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, hey!" said Hazel. "The gods summoned us and told us about how we're now immortal and how we're now supposed to join you on this little fuck-fest. Can I ask why everyone is naked?"

"Well, Rezkin and Piper pretty much turned the ship into a nudist resort." said Annabeth. "I suggest you join us."

Hazel shrugged, then stripped her clothes off. All the guys were staring at Hazel's D cup tits and bubble butt while the girls were already getting wet and horny.

"So..." said Hazel, a little nervous. "What now?"

"Let's show you around and catch up for a bit!" said Rezkin.

Everyone agreed, so they gave the tanned girl the grand tour. Afterwards, they all crashed in the living room and spent an hour or two talking. Finally, Rezkin asked the newcomer,

"So what do you think of this whole five year trip thing?"

Hazel shrugged. "It seems like a cool idea. Since we're now apparently immortal, I figured it couldn't do much harm to my life. I also don't have much experience with this kind of stuff."

"Well, I'll make sure that changes." said Rezkin, winking at Hazel, who blushed.

Rezkin, ever the opportunist, got up and sat down next to Hazel. He pulled her onto him so that she was straddling his waist, then started to make out with her. He reached up and fondled her big tits, while she started to grind a little on his crotch. Everyone started to get into the mood, so the girls all took to Percy and the ones who didn't get him started masturbating, waiting for their turn.

Percy quickly went to Piper and she immediately got on her knees and was sucking him off like a pro. He held her head in his hands while she took all of his 9 inch cock in her mouth. He threw his head back and moaned. He gripped her head tighter and began to fuck her throat furiously. Her eyes bulged and watered as she struggled to get air while Percy's rod abused her throat. He finally shoved it all in and held it there as his cum shot down her throat into her stomach.

Hazel had Rezkin' nice nine inch member slamming in and out of her tight pussy as she rode him. Rezkin sucked on her glorious tits while he repeatedly abused her pussy with his thrusts, which she was doing her best to meet him. She squeezed her walls and moaned loudly as she came. Rezkin pulled himself out and turned her around, pushing her on all fours. She barely had enough time to stabilize herself on the couch arm before he slammed back into her. He gripped her hips as he kept pounding relentlessly into her. He slapped her ass repeatedly, loving the way it jiggled. She wasn't going to last long, thanks to getting no rest time between climaxes, and he felt himself getting close. He rubbed two fingers along her wet slit, then caught her off guard by sticking them deep into her ass. This sent her over the edge as she came hard again. Her walls clamped down on him, and he gave a few more thrusts before slamming himself balls deep and emptying his balls into her snatch. Hazel collapsed and started to slowly finger herself while Rezkin approached Drew, who had been furiously rubbing her clit to Rezkin and Hazel fucking.

The two quickly started making out. His hands traveled down and groped her ass, giving it a few good slaps before she got on her knees and began to suck him off. She quickly brought him to the edge and pushed him onto the couch while he was still shooting his cum onto her tits. Rezkin was in heaven. He had one of the hottest girls in the whole camp on top of him, whimpering as he held her hips, thrusting his 9 inch dick into her. He sucked on her big tits and continued to hit her G-spot over and over. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled out. She whined at the sudden loss, but he quickly got out from under her. Pushing her down on all fours, he ran his hand over her soaked cunt. He spread the juices over her tight asshole, then spread some over his cock. He lined himself up, then pushed himself in, nearly cumming at the feeling of her ass enveloping him. He knew that neither of them would last long, so he started pumping in and out as fast as he could. She moaned and arched her back. He reached forward and squeezed her tits again, pinching the nipples. Finally, he gave one final, hard push, and came in her ass, causing her to cum as well. He pulled out and Drew passed out next to Hazel from the hard fucking she had just endured.

Annabeth, seeing Rezkin available, went over to him and had him eat her out. His tongue was darting in and out of her shaved pussy while she rubbed her clit. Rezkin stood up and shoved his rod deep into her snatch. He wasted no time and was soon pumping in and out of her and rubbing her clit while she played with her boobs.

Percy was fucking Piper missionary style, enjoying the view of his cock pumping in and out of her smooth cunt. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, but she was unable to make any sounds. He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and began to slam in and out of her. She moaned incoherently and rubbed herself furiously to finally cum. Her back arched up as she came, squirting her liquid all over Percy's abs and crotch. She finished her spasms and passed out. Percy pulled out and walked over to where Annabeth and Rezkin were still fucking like rabbits.

Annabeth had her eyes closed as she rode Rezkin's huge dick. Her boobs were bouncing wildly as she repeatedly slammed herself up and down on him. She felt him grab her shoulders and pull her down so they were face to face. He stopped, and she whimpered for him to continue. That is, until she felt another large object pressing against her asshole. She turned around and saw Percy pushing himself into her. He stopped when he saw her looking at him.

She grinned sexily and squeezed her ass down on the part of his cock that was inside of her. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

He smirked, shoved the rest of his cock in, and started pumping. Rezkin also picked back up where he left off, and the two developed a rhythm. When one of them pulled out, the other slammed in, so Annabeth was constantly having a hole abused by a huge rod. They were all getting close to finishing, so Percy pulled out of her ass. He had Rezkin stop for a moment, then slowly pushed his cock into Annabeth's tight pussy that already had Rezkin in it. The two started the same rhythm as before. Annabeth was constantly moaning at the sensation of her G-spot being constantly hit. As they were all finishing, Percy stuck two fingers in her ass and started to pump them. He changed his rhythm so that he and Rezkin were now pumping at the same time. Rezkin sucked on her tits and rubbed her clit to send her over the edge. Annabeth lost the ability to think. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she basically had one giant cock slamming in and out of her, with her G-spot being hit by both cocks with every thrust. It all became too much for her as she screamed in pleasure and came, her juices squirting out onto the two boys' dicks. Rezkin and Percy finally shoved themselves balls deep into her and each shot about eight or nine ropes of cum into her pussy, which was still convulsing when they finished. They pulled out and all three of them collapsed. Percy and Annabeth passed out in a pile of bodies, with the two boys' cum leaking out of Annabeth's cunt for hours to come.

Clarisse was standing in the corner on her phone with her back facing everyone else, disappointed she hadn't been fucked yet. Rezkin sneaked up behind her and grabbed her waist, startling her. Clarisse turned her head, smiling sexily. "10 minutes, and if I haven't cum you WILL be punished. Mark my words, I will-" Clarisse was silenced by Rezkin crushing his lips against hers.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Rezkin whispered into her ear as he slid his hands under her shirt and started rubbing her tits. Clarisse moaned as she felt her nipples being tweaked and Rezkin's cock rubbing against her slit. Rezkin picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked towards a couch. Rezkin set her down and Clarisse pulled off her shirt, letting out her beautiful tits as Rezkin ran over to a sleeping Piper and fucked her tight ass until he came. Pulling his still-erect cock out, Rezkin looked towards Clarisse. The sight before him made his dick hard enough to cut diamonds. Clarisse was standing there in only her panties, her boobs bouncing up and down lightly, cocked on one hip, beckoning to him with a gleam in her eye.

"You want it? Come and get it!" She said seductively and Rezkin wasted no time in tackling her onto the bed and ripping off her panties. Her pussy was cleanly shaved, and was dripping wet. "8 minutes, Fett. You gonna fuck me or not?"

"I need only 5 babe!" Rezkin retorted and slammed his cock home. Clarisse moaned as Rezkin's cock slid into her extremely tight pussy to the hilt. Rezkin wasted no time and immediately set a blistering pace, pulling out almost all the way then slamming right back in, shaking the bed and making Clarisse's tits bounce wildly. Clarisse's pussy seemed to suck Rezkin in, and she was able to utilize her muscles to squeeze his dick while inside. Rezkin knew he wouldn't last long, and bent over and started sucking on her nipples. The reaction was immediate.

"Fett! If you stop, I'll kill you!" She screamed and immediately shuddered and squirted in a massive orgasm, squirting her juices all over Rezkin's dick and thighs. Rezkin smiled into her tits and suddenly pulled out.

"Doggystyle, bitch!" He yelled and Clarisse immediately got onto her knees, presenting her beautiful ass and pussy to him, while looking sexily over her shoulder. Rezkin stopped and admired the beautiful view.

"Rezkin, get over here and pound my cunt until I can't see straight then pump me full of your cum!" Clarisse demanded, and Rezkin wasted no time sinking back into her beautiful tight warmth. He reached down and grabbed her tits, and using them as handles, started thrusting into Clarisse. Clarisse squealed and humped backwards, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck, I can't hold it you're too hot!" Rezkin shouted.

"Fill me up, baby! Make me cum!" Clarisse shouted hoarsely.

"FUCKKKKKK!" Rezkin yelled as he buried his cock all the way and let out a massive load straight into her tight depths. Clarisse felt his cock spurting into her and it triggered her orgasm, making her arch her back in a scream and collapse, with Rezkin lying on top of her. They were both panting in exhaustion. Rezkin slipped out of Clarisse, and said, "That was fucking hot babe, I'm up for it anytime!"

Rezkin slithered down to Clarisse's lower body and started pumping three fingers in and out of her pussy while he sucked on her clit. She was moaning softly and held his head where it was as he worked wonders on her. In very little time he had her screaming while her juices coated his face, which he gladly licked up. Clarisse sat up on the couch with her legs spread as wide as she could get them while Rezkin plowed into her. His 9 inch dick spread her like nothing else, and her position made her pussy feel tighter on his giant member. She closed her eyes and rubbed herself, trying to reach another orgasm. Rezkin groped and played with her tits, and she finally just couldn't take it as she let out one more sexy moan and came hard. Her already tight walls clamped down on Rezkin even more as he gave one final shove and shot his load deep into her.


	4. Ch 4: Lesbian Session 1

_Ch. 4: Lesbian Session 1:_ Annabeth x Piper

Annabeth woke up to see everyone passed out from the orgy that had occurred. She looked around her and saw Rezkin and Percy still sleeping, their cocks semi-erect. She shuddered, remembering the feeling of both of them inside her. She got wet just thinking about it. Seeing how no one else was awake, she reached down and ran a finger up and down her slit.

"Mmmm." she moaned, closing her eyes.

She reached up with her other hand and started rubbing her breasts. She rubbed her soft fingers across her hard nipples, eliciting another moan from her.

As Annabeth got herself off, Piper was stirring on the other side of the room. She sat up, still lightheaded from being pounded by Percy. She snapped to attention when she looked over and saw Annabeth playing with herself. She got wet just watching the hot blonde, and got up to join her. Annabeth still had her eyes closed when she got to her, and was running circles on her clit. Piper got in close and gave her pussy a long lick.

Annabeth gasped and her eyes shot open when she felt the unexpected tongue running up her wet slit. She looked down and saw the sexy Cherokee looking back at her with those kaleidoscope eyes. Piper sucked on her clit, making Annabeth moan again. Annabeth moved her hand away from her cunt and focused her attention to her D cup tits. She pinched and rolled her hard nipples while Piper kept lapping at her folds.

Piper stuck her tongue in Annabeth's pussy, which was still a little stretched out thanks to Percy and Rezkin. She stuck it in as far as she could, then curled it back towards herself. Annabeth moaned even louder at the movement inside her. She stopped playing with her tits and held Piper's head where it was. Piper kept curling her tongue inside Annabeth's cunt, occasionally flicking it out and hitting her G-spot, which would always make her gasp and tense up. She pressed her nose into Annabeth's clit, rubbing it in circles. She reached her hands underneath Annabeth and grabbed her ass, molding it into her hands.

Piper sensed Annabeth was getting close to climaxing, so she suddenly picked up her assault. She moved her tongue quicker inside of Annabeth, getting her G-spot more often. Annabeth moaned louder and louder, squirming around from the pleasure she was experiencing. Piper surprised her by sticking a finger inside her ass, sending her over the edge.

"Oh shit Piper. Oh yesssss!"

Annabeth pressed Piper's head into her cunt even harder, holding it there until she came down from her peak. She released her head, panting from the intense orgasm.

"What was that for?" she asked Piper.

Piper straddled her, running her hands up and down her smooth body. "You looked like you needed some help, and I was more than willing to provide."

The girls started making out, their hands tangling themselves in each other's hair. Their tongues danced together, each one trying to gain the upper hand. Piper won and darted her tongue into Annabeth's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Annabeth, not wanting to be outdone, slid her hands down Piper's tan body until she reached her juicy ass. She slapped it, loving the way it jiggled in her hands. Piper moaned into her mouth and pressed her D cup tits into Annabeth's.

Annabeth moved right under Piper's jaw and began kissing and sucking, looking for a sensitive spot. She found it when Piper's body tensed up and she let out a soft moan. Annabeth attacked that spot, kissing, sucking, even biting at it. She moved down after she'd made sure a hickey would form there there. She moved to Piper's marvelous tits, and immediately began to suck on them. She squeezed whichever one she wasn't giving attention to, flicking her tongue across Piper's quarter sized nipples. Piper arched her back and moaned even louder as Annabeth worked her magic.

Finally, Piper had had enough. Reluctantly, she peeled herself away from Annabeth, who didn't look to happy about it. That is, until Piper laid down on one and spread her legs for her, showing off her tan, smooth pussy. Annabeth got the idea, then straddled her head, placing her own shaved crotch in Piper's face. Piper nibbled at her clit, making her moan softly before she got to work herself. She stuck two fingers inside Piper's cunt while she lapped at her clit. Piper moaned deeply, sending vibrations onto Annabeth's sensitive clit. Annabeth moaned as well, pumping her hand even faster and adding another finger. She replaced her left hand with her right, and snuck her wet hand down to Piper's puckered asshole. She slid a finger into the tight hole, pushing all the way down to her third knuckle. She soon added a second finger, pushing it all the way in as well. Piper was squeezing down on Annabeth's fingers, almost unable to stand the feeling. Annabeth pumped both of her hands in and out of Piper, soon causing the tan girl to throw back her head as she came hard, juices squirting out. Annabeth got off after she'd finished.

She held out her hand. "Come on. I have an idea."

Piper took the blonde beauty's hand and followed her to the room Rezkin had built filled with sex toys. She strolled around, looking for something to use, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain smack her in the ass.

WHAP!

She yelped and spun around. She saw Annabeth standing there with a whip in her hand and a large dildo strapped onto her waist.

Annabeth pulled Piper out of the room and down the hall. Piper stopped her from going any further and pulled her into her room as they passed. Annabeth closed the door behind them, then lashed the whip out, barely missing Piper's tan feet.

"You tried to order me." said the blonde girl softly as she pushed Piper onto the bed. "I think you need to be taught a lesson.

She pulled out two pieces of rope, and swiftly tied Piper to the bedposts. She left her ass sticking out towards her. She ran a finger up and down from her clit to her asshole.

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Oh fuck yes." moaned Piper.

WHAP!

Annabeth cracked the whip across Piper's ass again, causing it to ripple.

"Did I say you could talk?"

"No, sorry!" said Piper.

WHAP!

This time the whip hit the Cherokee girl directly on her puckered asshole, making her moan and arch her back, involuntarily sticking out her tan ass even more. Annabeth put down the whip and positioned the dildo at her entrance.

She leaned forward and whispered into her ear as she rubbed the rubber toy up and down her wet folds. "You need to learn how to listen. Let me see what I can do."

Piper shuddered at the blonde's sexy voice. No wonder Percy was always hard around her.

Annabeth plunged the thick rod into Piper's waiting pussy. Piper screamed as the eleven inch long dildo stretched her out. It was easily four inches in diameter, and she struggled to take it all it. She tried to pull away, but she was too close to the headboard to do so. Eventually, she'd taken the monster toy fully inside of her. Annabeth wasted no time, and started pumping in and out of her at top speed. Piper threw back her head as her body was racked by the blonde.

Annabeth reached forward and grabbed Piper's huge tits, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh.

"You like that?" she said. "You like that big cock pounding into you?

Piper could only let out moans, she had lost the ability to think properly. She was cumming almost constantly at this point, her juices dripping down her thigh or squirting out onto Annabeth. Finally, Piper became too weak to support herself, and collapsed. Annabeth smiled, and took the toy out of her, slipping it off. Piper was in a heap on the bed, her body still convulsing frequently. Annabeth laid beside the tan girl, rubbing her hand up and down her body. Annabeth figured she'd had enough, and fell asleep next to her.

Annabeth was snapped to attention when she felt something prodding at the entrance to her pussy. She whipped her head around, and saw Piper start to slide the dildo inside of her. She moaned as it stretched her walls out. Piper stopped when it was about halfway in, then pushed the other half inside her own pussy. The two sexy girls repositioned themselves into doggystyle position. They began rocking themselves back and forth, their asses smacking each other as they each took the large toy inside their needy cunts. They started cumming at the same time, sending their juices flying onto each other.

Annabeth pulled the dildo out of herself, and took it out of Piper as well. The Cherokee girl whined at the empty feeling, but soon stopped when Annabeth started to push it into her ass. She moaned loudly and arched her back as the toy stretched out her tight walls inch by inch. When it was halfway in, Annabeth got in position and placed it inside of her own asshole, sliding herself down the rod. Both girls whimpered in pain and pleasure as they moved back and forth, trying to take toy toy inside their tight holes. They came hard and often, each of them slowly losing consciousness. Finally, they each had their largest, and most intense climax yet, their cum squirting out everywhere. It landed in each girl's sexy legs, on the bed, and even flew onto the floor. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily until they each passed out, the large dildo still buried in each girl's ass.


	5. Ch 5: Titan Landing

_Ch. 5: Titan Landing:_ Rezkin x Calypso

Rezkin woke up first out of everyone (or so he thought!). He sat up groggily and cleared his head. He looked down and saw Clarisse, naked. He smiled as he remembered what had happened. He got up and went to the kitchen upstairs to get some water. While he was there the alarm went off to signal a newcomer. He quickly rushed to the control room and shut it off, not wanting to wake anyone else up. He checked the monitor and saw that Calypso had finally joined them. Her luggage was next to her and she looked a bit freaked out that she'd just set off an alarm. Rezkin went down to the main deck to greet her.

"You made it!" he said, cheerfully. Turns out this much sex made even Rezkin a bit more cheerful.

Calypso looked weirded out at the fact that Rezkin was standing in front of her, completely naked, and acting friendly.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Rezkin? And why are you naked?" She asked, sneaking a peek at his cock, which was a good five inches soft.

Rezkin laughed. "Don't worry, it's me. Turns out sex can even make me friendly. As for the naked part, the ship has kind of become clothing optional, and we've all chosen the option of no clothes. You might have to do the same sooner or later."

Calypso laughed, dumbfounded. She shrugged. "Alright then."

She peeled her tank top over her head and slipped off her jeans, leaving her in just her panties. Rezkin's mouth dropped when he saw that she didn't wear a bra and her tits were still so perky. His dick started to grow in response. Calypso giggled, turned around, and slid off her panties, giving him a full view of her perfect ass. She turned back around to reveal a clean shaven pussy. She gaped at the sight of Rezkin's dick. It was a good 9 inches long and about three and a half inches around with a slight upward curve. She felt herself get a little wet at the sight of it.

She shook her head. "So," she said. "Are you just gonna stare at my tits, or are you going to show me to my room?"

Rezkin snapped back to reality and helped carry her luggage to her room. They arrived, and she looked out the window as he set her luggage in the corner. She was captivated in the sight of endless clear water.

"What an amazing view!" she said.

"Yeah," replied Rezkin, who was staring at her ass. "It really is."

She turned around and caught him staring. She laughed at the horny boy and sat down on the bed, motioning for him to sit across from her. He did, and the two started chit chatting. Being in the same group of friends, they'd grown pretty close.

Finally, she asked him. "So, who have you fucked since you guys took off?"

Rezkin grinned and replied. "Well, Piper and I fucked like rabbits the first day and night. That girl is a freak in bed. And we just had a huge orgy before you arrived. Drew and I were going at it then and I had a little action with Annabeth, Clarisse, and Hazel."

Calypso smiled. "Honestly, I'm super excited for this trip. I'm not gonna lie, it's hard to be good when you're in a group with two hot guys."

Rezkin laughed. "Well, you can screw whoever you want to for the next five years, and probably more after that, seeing how we're all now immortal."

Calypso scooted closer to him. "Well since everyone else is still passed out." She said, stroking his cock. "Why don't you and I entertain ourselves while we wait for them?"

Rezkin grinned. "I like the sound of that."

He quickly tackled her onto the bed and pinned her arms down. She laughed as he held her arms above her head and she struggled to get free.

"Rezkin! Come on let me go!"

He leaned in close so that they were mere inches apart. "Hmmm. How 'bout no?"

With that, he swooped in and captured her lips. She feverishly kissed him back as their tongues explored each other's mouths. He started to grind his penis over her naked crotch, making her squirm in anticipation.

"Rezkin," she whined. "Don't tease me like that."

He smirked and ignored her. He instead moved to her DD cup boobs and started to suck on one. He kept eye contact with her as he ran his tongue over her rock hard nipple. Calypso, thinking he was distracted by her chest, tried to break free from his grip on her. She was proven wrong, and Rezkin smirked as she failed to muster the strength to break his hold. He then started to leave a trail of kisses everywhere on her body except her face, tits, and cunt. He kissed and sucked right under her jawline, where a hickey was sure to form. He then moved up and sucked on her earlobe for a moment before returning to her neck. He shifted upwards and left a trail of kisses down her left arm. He slowly made his way down her caramel colored arm, kissing her wrist, down her forearm, sucking on the sensitive part of her upper arm, and even tracing around her smooth armpits with his tongue. He kissed down her stomach, but stopped just above her clit, making her whimper. He finally gave in and ran his tongue up her moist slit, earning a throaty moan from her. He gave it several long, hot licks before sticking his tongue inside of her and using his other hand to rub her clit.

He flicked his tongue at her G-spot, making her squirm as she tried to break his grip. He smirked, and finally let her go, her hands going straight to his head, tangling themselves in his dark hair and pushing him deeper inside of her. He added a finger along with his tongue, and increased his pace on her clit. She moaned and came, her juices flowing into his face. He wiped them up with his finger, sucking them off when he was done.

"You taste delicious." he said huskily.

Calypso smiled, and pushed him flat on his back. She licked his huge cock from base to tip, sucking on the tip for a moment before repeating the process a few more times. She took as much of him as she could in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the huge piece of meat. She tried taking all of him in, but only got about seven inches in her mouth. Rezkin was pleased with that, but she went further, placing her hands in his toned ass and pulling him towards her, forcing the rest of his member down her throat and pretended to gag, although both of them knew full well that she could deep throat without choking.

"Oh fuck Caly..." moaned Rezkin, who nearly came seeing Calypso's beautiful almond eyes looking straight at him, watering due to her gagging in his huge cock.

Calypso finally took him out, panting hard to regain herself. She continued to jerk him off using the saliva she'd left in his dick while she sucked in both of his balls at once. Right before Rezkin shot his load, she stopped and let go of him, getting him to whine a little in disappointment. She sat back at the head of the bed and opened her legs as wide as she could.

"Come take what's yours." she said sexily, her bare pussy glistening with juices.

Rezkin got up and positioned himself at her entrance. She spread her legs a little bit more to make it tighter as he slipped himself inside.

"Oh shit, you're so tight." moaned Rezkin as he slowly pushed himself through her walls, which were sucking the life out of him.

"Oh fuck, give it to me baby." moaned Calypso, who pulled Rezkin down for another make out session.

Their tongues danced as Rezkin pumped himself in and out of her tight pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could. Rezkin slipped his hands under her and grabbed two handfuls of her bubble butt, using it to help plow into her wet cunt. He reluctantly broke the heated kiss, moving his head down and taking one of her bouncing tits into her mouth. Calypso moved her arms around his back, her nails digging into him. She moaned as his curved dick hit all of her sensitive spots.

"Oh yes baby..you like my titties don't you? Oh fuck, suck those big titties...Oh shit..yes pound my fucking slutty pussy!" she kept moaning this loudly at him, turning him on even more.

Rezkin quickly pulled out of her and flipped her around. She got the message, getting on all fours and sticking out her amazing ass. He grabbed her hips and shoved himself back into her needy pussy. She screamed at how deep he went, and arched her back, her eyes rolling back into her head. She came hard, her cum leaking out all over Rezkin's dick. His repeated slamming into her sent a lot of it flying around, landing on his abs, her ass, even a few drops hitting his face.

Rezkin felt himself about to blow, so he pulled out and turned Calypso around to face his cock again. She smiled, knowing what was coming. She sat back on her knees and pumped his cock as hard as she could.

"Come on Rezkin." she said. "Give me your cum, spray it all over my pretty face."

Rezkin moaned, and shot ten ropes of hot, sticky cum all over her face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as she kept pumping, catching some of it in her mouth. He finally finished, and she licked the rest of it off the tip of his dick. Rezkin admired his work of art: a sexy tan girl whose face was. Coated with several ropes of cum, some of which dripped down to her heaving tits. He grabbed her phone on the nightstand, snapping several pictures of her, which she made a few seductive faces for.

He sent them to himself. "I'm definitely going to be jacking off to those." he said.

"Believe me." said Calypso, who was scooping up his cum with her finger. "If you ever feel the need, be sure to come see me" she sucked it all off of her finger. She shuddered, loving the taste. "I'm sure I'm going to need to taste that a few more times."

"How about now?" Rezkin asked, grinning. His cock was back at full mast. Rezkin quickly walked over to Calypso and kissed her hard on the lips as his left hand massaged her left breast and his other played with her now dry pussy. He heard her moan at his ministrations and pulled back. He kissed her long and hard, slowly licking his way down her chest, all the time applying pleasure to her breasts and clit. He stopped at the middle of her twin DDs. His tongue found her right nipple rock hard and he swirled it around. The demigod engulfed the Titan's boob, nibbling on her tit. Moaning and writhing, Calypso neared her third orgasm of the night with the combined pleasure of Rezkin's fingering and his touch on her boobs. She quickly removed his finger from her clit and thrust it into her, juices squelching.

"Yes Rez," she moaned. "Make me cum! Oh, I'm gonna burst... fuck me! Yes yes, yes!" Rezkin fingered harder as Calypso screamed in pleasure. "Fuck fuck fuuuuuuck, Rez! Don't stop baby, don't stop! Fuck my slutty cunt! You love my warm cunny around your filthy fingers, don't you?" Calypso spasmed, her hips bucking. Rezkin kissed Calypso and smothered her cries. When she calmed down again, Rezkin licked his way down her stomach to her shaved pussy. Expecting her juices to flow out, he stuck out his tongue. But he didn't taste any of her delicious cum. When he looked again at her pussy, he realized that it wasn't even wet.

"Really babe? You're pussy's so tight your cum didn't flow out." he said looking up, a little disappointed.

"Sorry Rez. Maybe another orgasm will help. And since you're down there already, maybe you can repay my blowjob." Calypso replied, biting her lip flirtatiously and batting her eyes. Taking the hint, he sunk his head back down. He began tracing patterns around her area, sometimes close enough to touch her slit, other times far away enough to touch her knee. It drove Calypso crazy. She shoved her cunt into Rezkin's face and he gave up teasing. He went immediately to licking and slurping on her clit, making her moan long and low. She moved back a little and sat on the bed so she didn't have to support herself on her long, sexy legs. She put her hands on the back of his head and pushed him deeper into her crotch. Rezkin put his left hand on her hips while his right went to back to fingering her. When his tongue was in her sweet snatch, his thumb was rubbing her clit and two fingers were shoving in and out of her. With his left hand, he started rubbing her buttcheek and slowly went to her butt crack. Massaging her ass with the first four finger, his pinky traced the area between her sensitive pussy and her tight asshole. Rezkin kept nibbling on her slit and clit, occasionally blowing until Calypso removed her hand on his head only to replace them with her legs. Her smooth and tan thighs enveloped his head in her soft, warm flesh. Her pussy, tighter in this position, twitched and spasmed a little. Rezkin fingered her pussy deeply, blowing and biting on her clit softly. Calypso let out a whimper and screamed quietly. After several more minutes, she came on Rezkin's face, letting out a long moan. Rezkin licked her juices up, savoring it in his mouth. It took her a full 30 seconds to regain her composure, still gently being finger-fucked.

She pulled him up roughly and pulled him into a kiss, tasting her own juices. Rezkin, his hands now free, grabbed her ass and started squeezing again. Calypso's hand glided down Rezkin's chest and grabbed his long rod. She got off the bed, knelt down, and stroked her velvet hands along his shaft. Rezkin's 10 incher pulsed and a bead of precum forced its way out of the tip. "Oh dear, is my handsome boy already getting excited?" teased Calypso.

"If I get any more excited, then I'm going to cum!" Rezkin replied.

"Then let's get to it." the Titan emphasized each word with a pull on his cock . "How do you want it, Rez?" Calypso asked, her hands twisting and rubbing his dick. "Fast or slow?"

Rezkin considered his options. Going fast meant extreme pleasure for a short period of time, since Calypso's blowjobs always made him ejaculate in 7 minutes or less. Going slow meant pleasure for a very long period of time. But Rezkin wanted to pound her again as soon as possible, so he told her to go as fast as she could. Calypso wrapped her hands around Rezkin's balls and squeezed gently. She slowly raised her head and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue as slow as she could. Calypso loved teasing Rezkin. She treasured the moments when he got frustrated and tried to take control. Her head slid all the way down Rezkin's huge member, not gagging like before. When she reached the base, she sucked long and hard, but just once. To Rezkin, it felt like she was pulling the cum out of his balls. Calypso started bobbing up and down, humming and twirling her tongue. Rezkin moaned loud and place his hands on her head, guiding the speed. Though Calypso made a few orgasm faces for fun, she never gagged, not a single time. She went superspeed now, Rezkin's cock lubricated by her spit. All the time she constantly applied pressure with her lips, squeezing his big dick. 4 minutes later, her hands felt Rezkin's balls contract and she knew he was about to cum. Calypso pulled off right before the eruption.

"Get back on there Calypso. Please!" Rezkin begged as his reddened cock throbbed painfully.

"Not just yet, Rezkin dear." Calypso whispered sexily, moving her head towards his balls. She sucked his nuts, not just the skin around it, but his actual balls. She licked his right sack while her left hand played with his other one. Then suddenly, she engulfed both and Rezkin almost came. She rolled them around for a full 45 seconds and let it fall out of her mouth. Rezkin whimpered, but it soon turned into a groan when his babe engulfed his member again. Calypso wasted no time. Sliding up and down, her tits jiggled up and down. Rezkin reached over and smacked her ass. Calypso moaned into his dick as he pulled her hair.

"Yes Caly," Rezkin breathed. "Suck my thick cock, you dirty little slut." Finally, thrusting into her mouth for a full 5 minutes, he yelled, "I'm cumming!" Calypso swallowed the first load, then pulled back as the second and third landed on her face and tits. She quickly lay back down on Rezkin's bed and spread her legs, catching the rest of his cum with her pussy. She smiled and rubbed her tits, spreading Rezkin's butter around her breast and rubbed her clit with it. She licked the cum off one of her titties then shoved two cream-covered fingers inside her wet cunt. Rezkin came again, this time just by looking at her. Out on the bed, legs spread out to the side, hot, sticky, white cum all over her, she looked so fucking cute..

"Are you ready?" Calypso asked, getting ready to stand up.

"Lemme calm down first," panted Rezkin. "Your blowjob was amazing!" Calypso smiled and laid back down and relaxed.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself at the gym. Naked against the treadmill with Rezkin's cock slamming into her pussy, back and forth, back and forth. She imagined his member pushing into her tender walls, skin smacking with each thrust. Her hand drifted down to her cream-covered cunny. She rubbed the cum over her folds and relished the smooth and sticky feeling. Her fingers covered with it, she inserted two fingers while her thumb played with her clit. In her head, Rezkin just flipped her over, going doggystyle. She moaned as he played with her breasts, squeezing and flicking her nipple. Calypso's orgasm was approaching again, fueled by the memory of Rezkin's humongous dick. She gasped for breath and she came, her entire body shuddering with pleasure. Rezkin also shot his load again, fapping furiously to the sight of Calypso masturbating. Calypso opened her eyes in surprise when more cum splashed down on her.

"You want some more of that?" Rezkin asked, now pulling Calypso up.

"I want it in my pussy right now," Calypso purred. "I want to feel your stiff cock slamming my walls... I want to feel your tasty cum inside of me... I want you to fill me up to the brim."

Rezkin kissed her hard. Their tongues fought for dominance and eventually they both receded. Rezkin grabbed Calypso's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. Calypso's eyes glowed with lust and she spread her legs apart, eager to get Rezkin's dick inside her.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck my tight pussy. Fuck me until I cum all over your big, hard cock." she whimpered. Rezkin knelt down and gently rubbed the tip of his member on her slit. Calypso leaned forward, trying desperately to impale herself on the young demigod. Rezkin continued to trace around her pussy for several minutes, occasionally circling her clit, until, bucking, she came again. "Come on, Rez." she moaned. "Fuck me so hard I won't be able to wall! Fucking fuck me until I drip like the fucking Niagra Falls!" Rezkin obliged, pushing 4 inches inside of her.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. "You're so tight." Calypso's love canal enveloped Rezkin's dick and he could feel her walls ripple. He started to thrust in and out, setting a slow tempo. Calypso leaned forward with every thrust, driving his cock in deeper.

"Come on, I want you all in me! Are you too scared to fuck me again? Too scared you'll cum too soon?" Calypso teased. Rezkin replied with only a grunt, shoving in all 9 inches. He went full speed, plowing Calypso so hard that her tits bounced in mesmerizing circles. Calypso's eyes rolled back into her head as Rezkin guided her right leg onto her shoulder, driving his dick deeper in. "Oooooh, fuck. That feels so good! Don't stop Rez, don't stop! Oh shit I'm cumming so harddd!" Calypso's cunt spasmed and her walls gripped and rippled. along Rezkin's cock like a vise. He leaned over and took one of her huge tits inside her mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Rezkin gently bit it while he snuck a hand down to her clit and pinched it at the same time, causing her to spray her juices out like a hose and coating Rezkin's cock and balls. Rezkin plowed harder into her, on the edge of losing it.

"Oh shit, I'm close!" Rezkin said.

"Cum in me, babe! Cum inside my sweet little pussy! Pack my warm cunny full of your cream! " Rezkin loosed his load into Calypso, feeling the warmth of her juices as she came. Calypso's pussy squeezed his dick, causing Rezkin to cum again. He pulled out of Calypso as another orgasm hit her. Her face was one of pure ecstasy and her body shuddered as she squirted out a mixture of her and Rezkin's cum. Calypso quickly recovered from her high and licked her tits clean from Rezkin's cum.

As they got up to leave, Rezkin gabbed her asscheek with his hand and said lowly in her ear. "And I think I'm going to have to try this out very soon. "

"Mmmm... You like my ass?" Calypso teased as she started to sway her hips making her ass jiggle.

"I love it." Rezkin responded as he squeezed the perfect bubble butt.

"Then I'll guess you'll just have to get it next time!" Calypso winked as she tried to pull away.

Rezkin gave a chuckle as Calypso attempted to release herself from his grip. Calypso giggled and resisted more before Rezkin finally overpowered her and tossed her gently back on the bed.

"Someone's been a bad girl! What should your punishment be?" Rezkin growled hungrily. Calypso caught on immediately.

"Oh master! Maybe a spanking would teach this slave to behave properly?" Calypso gasped out. Rezkin jerked in surprise. He didn't know Calypso had such fetishes. Of course, it just made him harder.

"15 slaps should do it!" Rezkin growled, staying in character by deepening his voice slightly. Her ass was so soft, and Rezkin spent a few seconds squeezing it before suddenly delivering a stinging slap.

"Oh!" Calypso squealed as the blow landed. Already the spot where Rezkin had slapped her was turning red. SMACK! Another blow landed, this time on another cheek. Calypso could feel herself getting more and more wet as she moaned.

"You're such a sexy slave!" Rezkin said between slaps. "I can't wait to shove my hard dick into your wet cunt!" Rezkin ran a finger across Calypso's thong covered slit. It came up dripping wet. "Spanking makes you horny, huh?" SLAP! "God damn, your ass is so soft!" SLAP! SLAP! "How bad do you want it? How bad do you want this cock?" SLAP!

"Rezkin! Give it to me! Give it to me baby!" Calypso yelled. SLAP! "FUCK!" Calypso suddenly seized up and started cumming, screaming and writhing as pleasure coursed through her body

"I think that's enough for now! Let's skip the blowjob for now shall we?" Rezkin said, running his hands over Calypso's red ass, smirking as she moaned. Placing her down on the bed, he slowly pulled down her thong, exposing her sopping wet cunt. She had no pubes at all since she was a goddess and didn't grow body hair. He leaned in and licked her pussy, tasting her sweet juices. "You're definitely ready babe!" Rezkin slipped out of character, but at this point he was so worked up that it really didn't matter.

"Rez… Please! Fuck me! Make me yours!" Calypso cried while Rezkin teased her relentlessly. Rezkin got up, lined up his cock with her slit, and started running it up and down on the outside, but not entering.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Calypso!" Rezkin said huskily. Calypso writhed as her clit was rubbed by Rezkin's dick.

"Stick your hard cock into my tight, wet cunny! Fuck this little slut til she can't talk, then make her cum! Then after that, blow your load into my pussy and make me leak cum for the next week!" Calypso sighed breathily, delirious with pleasure. She bucked her hips as another, bigger orgasm hit her, sending streams of her juices spurting out onto Rezkin's dick.

"Sounds good to me!" Rezkin stopped rubbing and realigned himself, then slowly sunk into Calypso. She was so wet that Rezkin didn't have to wait, he just buried himself to the hilt in her tight warmth, struggling a little since she was so tight.

"Oh my god! You're so hard! Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!" Calypso groaned as Rezkin pulled himself out, then slowly reinserted his cock into her pussy. Calypso had very good vaginal muscle control, and so she began to flex those muscles slowly, making her inner walls ripple along Rezkin's cock.

"Fuck girl, how do you do that?" he grunted, and started moving faster. Calypso's tits started to slowly sway in mesmerizing circles as Rezkin began to speed up, pumping into her faster and harder. He grabbed her tits, and started squeezing them as he shoved himself deep into Calypso's cunt. Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a scream, then Calypso's cunt seizing up as she came again, her walls squeezing Rezkin's cock almost painfully tight, hard enough that Rezkin couldn't move from his position deep inside her. Not that he wanted to, of course, as he suddenly groaned and yelled, "Baby I'm cumming!" His cock suddenly spasmed and he started unloading into Calypso's tight warmth. Calypso could feel him unloading into her womb, and a fresh wave of pleasure rushed through her and she screamed, going into another orgasm directly after the second. Rezkin pulled out of Calypso, watching in amazement as she came.

"Rezkin!" She cried out, curling up into a ball and shaking, ejecting jets of their mixed cum out of her spasm-stricken pussy. The sight was so erotic that Rezkin stayed rock hard. Calypso recovered and looked up, only to see Rezkin grinning at her with a fully erect cock.

"Was I good enough?" Rezkin teased.

"How are you still hard? My god, you have crazy stamina!" Calypso gasped as she crawled over to Rezkin and started stroking his dick. "Well, we better put it to good use!" Piper pushed Rezkin down onto the bed and straddled him. Watching his every reaction, she slowly inserted his cock back into her tight cunt. Slowly, she started bouncing up and down. After a minute though, she said something that made Rezkin almost cum again. "Babe, you wanna do anal?"

"Are you fucking joking? Of course I do!" Rezkin cried out, and pulled out his cock from her pussy and lined it up with her bud. His cock was already well lubed from the combination of their juices in her cunt, and so she slowly sat down on his dick. Her asshole was even tighter than her pussy, so Rezkin had to go slow, even with the lube. Suddenly, Calypso sat down violently, forcing 4 inches into her ass. They both cried out in pleasure. Slowly, Calypso began to rock on his dick, forcing Rezkin further and further into her. After a few minutes, Calypso finally sat down completely on Rezkin's thighs, and groaned loudly.

"I haven't done anal in so long… It feels like my ass is being ripped in half while I'm having an orgasm!" she said. "Let's start moving, shall we?" And with a wink, she began to bounce on his dick. Slowly at first, but soon Rezkin's dick was going almost all the way out the right back in.

"Fuck anal's the best! You're so warm and TIGHT!" Rezkin said breathlessly. He suddenly stopped Calypso's bouncing and pulled out of her ass, lining his dick with her gushing pussy again. He began to thrust into her from below as fast as he could, holding her in place as he rapidly humped into her. Calypso could just hold on and scream as waves of pleasure ran through her body. Her tight hole clenched around Rezkin's cock like a vise as she came again, making Rezkin pound her harder and faster. His rapid and deep thrusting caused her juices to spray everywhere, coating his cock, abs, and some even got onto his face. Rezkin slowed down, then pulled out completely. "Wanna doggie?"

"Yes! That's my favorite!" Calypso giggled and got onto all fours, wiggling her ass at him provocatively. "Come and get it!" Rezkin snarled and leapt forward, lining up his dick with her snatch and sliding in. Calypso screamed as the new angle allowed for even deeper penetration. Her hands clenched at the sheets, and Rezkin began to plow her wildly. The bed started shaking and the springs were squeaking as Calypso moaned and screamed. Her tits were bouncing wildly underneath her with every thrust. Calypso suddenly screamed as she came yet again. Rezkin pulled out and flipped Calypso over again, thrusting back into her pussy.

"Oh my god, you're so far in my tight cunny, oh my fucking god! Fuck me hard baby, yeah right there right there!" Calypso moaned, Rezkin speeding up and putting more weight behind each thrust. Calypso's tits were now bouncing quite rapidly, spinning in circles as Rezkin continued to pound her.

"Oh yes, those titties are great! Yeah, rub those nipples like that, lick that nipple, slut!" Rezkin said, Calypso taking one of her lovely nipples into her mouth and sucking. "You're a bad fucking cockwhore. Bad sluts need to be punished!"

"Yes! Fuck! Punish me hard! Punish my ass!" Calypso screamed as she came violently, spraying her juices onto Rezkin's thrusting dick. Rezkin pulled out, and Calypso got on her knees, lifting her ass up. "Here you go, now punish me!" Calypso cried out, still coming. Rezkin grinned evilly and lined up his cock again. He thrust hard, pushing his dick forward… into her tight asshole. "FUCK!" Calypso screamed, clenching her ass muscles around Percy's cock, which was embedded 5 inches into her tight rear passage.

"HOLY SHIT! You're so damn tight!" Rezkin cried out, her pussy juices functioning as good lube, allowing him to thrust deeper. Calypso could only scream and grunt and moan, and no words came from her mouth. Rezkin wrestled with her ass for a good 5 minutes until he finally bottomed out in her ass, Calypso not realizing due to the extreme pleasure she was receiving. Rezkin began to hammer her ass, and Calypso's arms collapsed, allowing Rezkin to go even deeper due to the downward angle.

"Ugh… ugh… fuck, fuck…" Calypso grunted and moaned as Rezkin increased his speed. It was almost as if he was trying to plow her into the bed. Calypso cried out and came again, her juices leaking out onto the sheets. Rezkin was panting hard, straining to not blow his load too soon.

"Where do you want it, babe? In your slutty, dirty mouth? Or perhaps in your whorish cunny? Maybe your asshole?" Rezkin asked her, kneading her melons as he used them to get even more leverage.

"In… FUCK… my cunt!" Calypso shrieked, and Percy pulled out immediately. Calypso collapsed, lying on her side panting. Rezkin didn't wait for her to recover and instead inserted his cock into her cunt while she lay there, going straight to full speed pummelling. After a few seconds, Rezkin started thrusting harder, getting as deep as he could.

"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Rezkin shoved himself as far as he could into her, and when he hit her back wall he released his cum, literally flooding her cunt with his cream. He released so much into her that it triggered another orgasm, causing her to squirt a mixture of his cum and her juices onto the silvery sheets. Rezkin grunted, as he shot pulse after pulse of his cum into Calypso. Finally, his torrential load subsided and Rezkin removed his dick, collapsing beside the panting babe.

"Oooh that was fun!" Calypso giggled, as the first of Rezkin's cum began leaking out of her.

She winked at him before they went back outside to join their friends, Rezkin's cum still slowly leaking out of her pussy and down her legs.


	6. Ch 6: Truth or Dare Pt 1

_Ch. 6: First Destination & Truth or Dare Pt. 1_

Shortly after Rezkin and Calypso finished up, everyone else started waking up. They all stood up and stretched out, the girls' crotches a little sore from the poundings they'd received. Rezkin and Calypso joined them, receiving hellos and some suggestive comments on the streak of cum still on Calypso's face, tits, and trickling down her leg. Hazel immediately walked over to clean her pussy. While the small lesbian session went on, Rezkin noticed that some people were missing.

"Where's Annabeth and Piper?" he asked.

No one knew, so they all spread out across the ship looking for them. Rezkin went inside Piper's room and found them, the double ended dildo/vibrator still inside the two of them. He grinned mischievously then switched it on to its highest setting. The girls woke up almost instantly after that, both of them moaning loudly from the unexpected pleasure. They both came quickly, before noticing their intruder.

"Rezkin!" said Piper as she pulled out the vibrator. "Next time you do that, warn us or something!"

Rezkin smirked. "I could, but seeing you two squirm like that was too hot to not do again." Rezkin launched himself into Annabeth's pussy and came inside her before doing the same to Piper. The three stayed and fucked for a while until Rezkin had titty fucked both of them and plowed their tight asses into 4 more orgasms.

He walked out, followed by the two girls with cum smeared all over their tits and leaking out of both holes. This time, Clarisse and Drew cleaned them up and Hazel sucked Rezkin's still-hard cock until it was limp. Rezkin emptied his load into Hazel's cunt and on her tits which started another "clean-up" session. The process repeated until Rezkin had fucked and came into and on Clarisse's pussy and tits, Drew's pussy and tits, and Calypso's asshole, pussy, and tits. Deciding that he would regret it if he didn't do it, Rezkin fucked Annabeth and Piper again, erupting deep into their cunts. Percy, who had come late, decided to jack off while filming the erotic scene in front of him.

After that, everyone gathered back in the living room, the girls still had cum leaking out of their holes and cream smeared all over their soft tits and asses. They all chatted until a buzzing sound came from one of Rezkin's devices on the wall.

"Ah." He said, hopping up. "We've arrived at our first destination."

Everyone scrambled to the upper deck to find out the location of their first stop. They gasped when they saw the city of Athens, Greece before their eyes.

"Wow." gasped Annabeth. "It's beautiful."

Rezkin landed the ship about a mile away from land. He let everyone know that they'd be staying here for the next few days, and to pack anything they'd need, and to actually put clothes on. After cleaning up one more time, with Rezkin making sure to cum in their mouths, they packed up a few changes of clothes, then gathered back on the upper deck. Percy had been steering the ship towards one of the docks while everyone had been busy, and was just finishing up as they all came back. He quickly ran down to his room, packed, and dressed, before he joined them back up top. They left the ship, and followed Rezkin through the city, marveling at the amazing sights as they walked to our hotel. They'd been told by Aphrodite to choose whatever hotel that caught their eye, and to just say they were there for the special room, and that she'd take care of everything. No one understood what she meant, but they went to the nicest, most expensive hotel in the city, the Hotel Grande Bretagne.

Once they were inside, their jaws dropped at the beauty of the place. There were crystal chandeliers everywhere, tons of fancy seating areas, and everything in there looked like it cost at least a few thousand dollars. They made our way to the front desk, where a guy who looked like he was still a teenager was typing things on his computer.

He looked up and saw them. "May I help you?" he asked, obviously not knowing what a group of teenagers were doing at the nicest hotel in Athens.

"Uh, yes. We're here for the special room." Percy said as confidently as he could, which is a bit hard since he had no idea what they was asking for.

His eyes glazed over and his face lost expression. "Of course Mr. Jackson." he said, reaching into a drawer. He pulled out a stack of room keys for everyone. "You room is the top floor in the building. You also have a special guest waiting for you. Enjoy your stay."

Percy took the cards and went towards the elevators as calmly as he could, considering the guy somehow knew his name, and how creepy the whole thing was. They all crammed themselves into one elevator, which probably wasn't good for the suspension.

"So," said Clarisse, who was starting to grind her ass on Percy's crotch. "Who's the special guest?"

They all shrugged, not having a clue. Percy played along with her and wrapped his arms around her, groping her tits. He pressed my cock into her ass as she continued to grind.

Rezkin looked over at them and smirked. "Seriously guys? Can't keep it PG for thirty minutes?"

They immediately stopped, both red faced but Calypso smirked and pulled down Rezkin's pants and stopped the elevator midway to their floor. The group watched in lust as Calypso bobbed her head up and down Rezkin's dick before pulling down her own pants down and fucking him. After Rezkin quickly emptied his load deep inside her, Piper stripped and enveloped Rezkin's cock with her tight canal. Annabeth, who was masturbating to the scene, noticed they were near the edge and started the elevator again. They both came as the elevator let them off on the top floor, which they noticed only had one room. Percy tried the key, and sure enough, there was a click and the door opened. They walked inside, amazed at the room. It was basically a sweet penthouse apartment, but better. There was a big living room area with two large 90 degree couches sitting end-to-end, making a U-shape. There was a huge TV, like the one we had on the ship, and a coffee table in the middle of the seating area. The kitchen had a ton of state of the art appliances, as well as a long island with a bar that wrapped around three sides in the middle of it. There were five bedrooms connected to the living room, which they assumed had their own bathrooms. There was also a game room filled with several TVs, with every console and game we could imagine.

Rezkin heard sounds coming from the game room. "Guys," he said. "I think our special guest is in here."

They walked in and saw a black haired teen playing Xbox. She stopped when she heard them and stood up to face them.

"Thalia!" screamed Annabeth, who rushed over to hug her best friend.

They hugged tightly, then finally broke apart.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." Thalia said with a smirk. "And why are you three naked?" Rezkin winked when he saw Thalia staring at his erect 9 inch monster. The Huntress blushed and started to get wet as she remembered the many times that Rezkin visited the Hunters of Artemis and gave them all a good fucking.

Rezkin sensed that Thalia wanted his dick right then and there so he turned up the arousal levels of everyone around them. As everyone started stripping, Thalia rushed towards his dick and dropped down on her knees. "Oh fuck yes! Thalia, pull your tits out, they're so sexy!" Rezkin exclaimed as he felt Thalia stroke his massive erection.

"Yea? You want me to pull my fucking titties out of my tight little shirt? You want me to suck on your big fat cock until you spray your creamy white cum all over my big titties? Hmm?" Thalia said sultrily as she reached her knees and pulled down her shirt, exposing her D cup breasts and rock hard nipples to the air. Thalia grabbed his dick, jacking him a few times as she got ready to suck him off. "Your dick is so hard for me, isn't it babe? I bet you want to get down and nail my cunt, nail it and fill it up with your hot baby juices, don't you? You're a dirty bastard, Rezkin Fett. I bet you can't wait to start fucking my tight throat with that monste-" Thalia had exposed Rezkin's cock while she was getting him worked up, and finally Rezkin couldn't take it any longer. He thrust hard into Thalia's mouth, forcing her to engulf 3 inches of the 9 inch monster that he possessed.

"FUCK YES!" Rezkin grunted as Thalia got over the initial shock and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He could feel her tongue working along the bottom of his rock hard penis, and it was driving him up the wall. As she sucked on the head, her hands were busy working, one on the shaft of his dick slowly stroking him, and the other buried inside her pussy. Thalia gave a great blowjob, probably because she got so horny from doing it. "Your cunt is dripping wet, isn't it bitch? Fuck, you're such a good slut! I can't wait to pump your pussy full of my cum and hear you scream my name. FUCK!" Rezkin almost screamed the last word as Thalia suddenly put both hands on Rezkin's ass and deepthroated him. His monster cock slid down into her throat, first 6, then 7, then finally all 9 inches were lodged down her throat.

"Mmmf, mmmf, mmmf" Thalia gagged as Rezkin rammed his dick home multiple times. Rezkin moaned as he felt her suck, providing pressure on his dick. Her tongue circled his tip and her hands started massaging his sac. And suddenly, Rezkin exploded. With a roar, he pumped his cock into Thalia's throat 2 or 3 times then pushed in all the way, further than he had ever gone before, and let loose a massive orgasm. He fired 3 shots straight down her throat and pulled out and let loose 2 more strings on her heaving tits. "Wow!" Thalia gasped as she licked up the cum on her tits. The sight was so hot, another small spurt flew out and hit Thalia on her cheek. "Damn babe, that was some load!"

"Fuck… Thanks Thalia, I really needed that." Thalia got up and crammed her tits back into her t-shirt.

"Well I'm pretty sure I both needed _and_ wanted that." Thalia smirked.

After everyone finished cleaning up and were dressed again, they exchanged hugs with the new arrival, and they all moved to the living room to catch up. Piper, Rezkin, and Calypso went to change but soon enough, the rest of the group heard loud moans coming from the huge walk-in closet the three had disappeared into. The rest of the people hadn't seen Thalia in a year or two, so they wanted to hear what was new. Percy couldn't help but get a boner at Thalia's sexy curves. It didn't help that she was only wearing a tight tank top, with no sign of a bra, and tight yoga pants that exposed a very sexy cameltoe.

After a few hours of talking, Percy was left by himself to play Xbox while Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Drew joined the threesome, eager to get at Rezkin's massive rod. It was starting to get dark after the orgy ended. They quickly got dressed and went out to get something to eat, then came back.

"So what should we do now?" asked Rezkin, who plopped himself down on the couch.

They all thought about it for a minute before Calypso spoke up.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

They looked at her, shrugged in agreement, then sat themselves down on the couch. From left end to right it was Rezkin, Annabeth, Calypso, Piper, Percy, Thalia, Drew, Hazel, then Clarisse.

"So what are the rules?" asked Percy.

"Strip off one piece of clothing for not answering a truth, strip two for refusing a dare, and you can't do two truths or two dares back to back. Also Rezkin and Percy will be getting a lot of questions cause they're the only two boys here." said Drew, who looked like she was going to enjoy messing with people.

"Ok, I'll start." said Calypso, looking around to see who she should torture. "Percy."

"Truth." said Percy, not knowing how bad Calypso would be with a dare.

"Was there ever a time when you wanted to be with Drew rather than Annabeth?"

Percy went red and replied. "Yes."

Piper gave him a questioning look, to which he said. "It was right when we first arrived at camp, and she was showing me around. She was all flirty, and I still barely knew you, and her clothes were REALLY revealing."

Piper shrugged and laid off, knowing it didn't really matter. Percy looked around. "Annabeth."

"Dare, I'm not a wuss."

Percy smirked. "Choose anybody that isn't me, and lick or suck them dry."

Annabeth shrugged, then turned to her left and started undoing Rezkin's jeans. He raised himself up as she slid them down, his huge dick springing back up. Annabeth crouched between his legs, and wasted no time and immediately took about seven inches in her mouth, sucking hard. Rezkin gasped and lunged forward, holding her head in his hands. She continued bobbing her head, slurping and sometimes gagging on his cock. She finally tried to take all of him, but couldn't get the last inch or so in. She was about to pull back when Rezkin held her head tighter and forced her back down, shoving the rest of him in. She gagged loudly as all 9 inches were crammed in her mouth, her nose pressing against the skin above it. Spit came out of her mouth, and her eyes watered. Rezkin finally let her go, and she took him out, struggling to regain the oxygen she'd lost.

Even while she regained herself, she still pumped Rezkin's big dick with her hand, which struggled to wrap itself around it. She went to take him back in her mouth, and surprisingly, plunged her head all the way down, this time taking all of him with little trouble. She hummed, and Rezkin groaned as he shot a big load into her mouth. She swallowed it all, then took him out, kissing the tip before sitting back down next to Calypso.

"Percy," she said, as if nothing unusual had happened. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Annabeth walked over to her and whispered in his ear. His confident smile faltered for a moment, but he stood up and walked over to Clarisse. Without warning, he dove in and started making out with her. He slipped his hand into her pants and stuck two fingers inside of her, pumping them as fast as he could. Clarisse couldn't argue, and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, moaning as he assaulted her cunt. Her moans got louder and louder, until she was right on the verge of cumming. At the last second, Percy broke the kiss, took his hand out of her pants, and broke away from her, sitting back down where he had been. Clarisse looked murderous.

"Oh you're going to get it you little shrimp." she said, clearly not liking the fact that she just got teased.

"Uh huh, whatever you say babe." said Percy, winking at her as he stuck the fingers that were coated in her juices in his mouth. "You taste delicious by the way."

Clarisse was about to go after him, but he quickly got back to the game. "Hazel, truth or dare?"

Hazel looked a little scared of what Percy would do. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a wet dream that didn't include Rezkin? If so, who was in it?"

Hazel blushed. "That's two questions, and yes."

Before anyone could press her on the subject, she turned to Calypso. "Calypso, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to choose the guy in here who you want to fuck more than anyone else, and give him the ride of his life."

Calypso thought about it for a moment, looked at Rezkin, then stripped off her t-shirt and yoga pants, exposing her perfect tits and shaved pussy because she wasn't wearing a bra or panties.

"Drew."

"Dare."

"Go downstairs to the front lobby, and if there's no one there, give a blowjob to the front desk guy."

Drew's jaw dropped in surprise, but she got up to go do it anyway.

"Percy," said Calypso. "Go with her to see if she actually does it."

Percy nodded and got up, the two of them went outside and rode the elevator down in silence. They got out, and saw no one else around but the same kid who'd checked them in earlier.

"Go hide over there." said Drew, pointing to a good hiding spot where Percy would still have a good view.

Percy went and hid, while Drew snuck around to the front desk. The guy never saw her as she snuck by him and entered through the back entrance. She crawled up to him, and crawled into the open space below the desk, miraculously not getting caught by the teen.

She readjusted herself and got on her knees. She took a deep breath, and slowly op unzipped the guy's pants. She reached in and grabbed a hold of his cock, scaring the living shit out of him.

"What the hell?" he yelled, looking down at her. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing?"

Drew gave him her sexiest smile. "Shh. There's no one around." she said, not using her charmspeak yet. "I saw you earlier, and couldn't get you off my mind. I figured you'd enjoy a little company since you might get lonely all by yourself."

The boy looked unsure, but he looked around and, seeing no one, let her continue. Drew smirked as she pulled out his dick. She almost laughed when she pulled out his dick. Barely five inches long, thin, and a tuft of pubic hair above it. Didn't this kid take care of himself down there?

"Must be the most attention he's ever gotten." Drew thought to herself as she pumped his dick.

She finally built up the nerve, and opened her mouth, easily taking his whole dick inside her mouth. She ignored the slight smell that came from it as she bobbed her head, sucking his brains out.

"This is pathetic." she thought. "His whole dick doesn't even touch my throat!"

She shrugged it off. She'd probably gotten used to demigod cocks, which were always larger than average. She kept bobbing her head, keeping eye contact with the teen, who looked like he was in heaven. She "deepthroated" him, gagging at the bad taste and smell.

The nerdy teen took it the wrong way. "Yeah, you like that big cock? You like sucking my big dick slut?"

Drew glanced over and saw Percy struggling to burst out laughing at the guy. She decided to just end it. She wrapped her tongue around him and sucked the life out of him, humming to send him over the edge. He moaned, his voice cracking as he did. He grabbed her head and shot off a couple ropes of cum into her mouth. She gathered it all, trying not to gag on the taste. She pulled back and opened her mouth, showing it full of cum. She then closed her mouth and swallowed, nearly gagging on the taste. She glanced over again and saw Percy rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. She rolled her eyes, tucked the dick back into the guy's pants, and stood up.

"Hope you enjoyed that." She said sexily, walking away. The teen could only watch her ass bounce as she walked away.

She joined Percy, who was still laughing, in the elevator.

"Have fun?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up." said Drew, smacking his chest.

Suddenly, Drew pushed the stop button, and the elevator came to a halt. She knelt down in front of Percy and whipped out his huge cock. She dove into it, loving the taste of a real cock. Percy smirked as she bobbed her head, taking as much of his thick, eight inch cock as she could. Percy groaned and filled her mouth with cum, which she happily swallowed. She put his dick back where it belonged, then stood back up, pushing the button to make the elevator move again.

"Thanks," she said, wiping a bit of cum from the corner of her mouth. "I couldn't stand the taste of him."

Percy smirked as they got off the elevator. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

They walked back into the room to find Calypso riding Rezkin, her tits bouncing wildly. She was in the middle of an orgasm caused by Rezkin's dick buried deep inside her cunt. Hazel, who was masturbating like all the other girls in the room, saw Percy's confused look and said, "Calypso decided to fuck the person she wanted to fuck the most." Rezkin soon shot his load into Calypso's warm cunt and they collapsed, his cock still buried inside her.

"How was he?" asked Rezkin from the floor.

Drew shuddered. "Calypso, I'm coming for you. I never thought I'd meet a cock I didn't like."

Everyone laughed as they sat back down. Drew continued the game.

"Thalia."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "Dare."

"Fuck Percy."

"Maybe later," said Thalia, who was already stripping off her tank top. "I feel like he'd do better when we're alone. "

She slipped off her yoga pants as well, and both the guys' jaws dropped. Not only was she not wearing a bra, she wasn't wearing any panties either! Thalia noticed the guys, and some of the girls, staring at her firm tits and shaved pussy, so she sat crisscross on the couch, giving them an easy view of her pussy.

"Percy," she said as if nothing was unusual. "Truth or dare?"

Percy regained his composure. "Dare." he said, still staring at Thalia's pussy.

Thalia got up and went over to him. She whispered something in his ear, and he smirked evilly.

"Rezkin," he said. "Truth or dare?"

"What? You didn't do anything!" said Rezkin, everyone else looking confused.

"The dare was for after the game is over." said Percy.

"Oh...dare then." said Rezkin.

"Flip a coin." said Percy. "Heads, you eat out whichever girl you choose. Tails, you blow the kid downstairs."

Everyone ooh'd as Rezkin debated to himself what to do. Finally he got up and dug a quarter out of his pocket. He flipped it in the air, caught it and placed it on the back of his other hand. He closed his eyes, then peeked at his result. He lifted his hand, showing that he'd gotten…


	7. Ch 7: Truth or Dare Pt 2

_Ch._ _7: Truth or Dare Pt. 2_

Rezkin breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the heads side of the coin facing him. He pocketed the coin and went straight to Thalia. She smirked and spread her legs for him, giving him clear access to her bare pussy, which was starting to get wet. He dove in and sucked hard on her clit. He assaulted it and pushed three fingers in her tight pussy. Thalia squirmed a bit and moaned, putting her hands in his dark hair. He started licking her cunt, replacing his wet fingers with his tongue. He put his fingers in her face, which she started to suck on, tasting her own juices. Rezkin flicked at her G-spot a few time, each time causing her to moan loudly and arch her back.

Neither Rezkin nor Thalia noticed that they had the rest of the group mesmerized by them and had everyone turned on. Calypso and Drew had their hands down their yoga pants, and were rubbing themselves off. Piper was massaging her breasts, and was rubbing her hand over Percy's boner, which was clearly visible through his jeans. Clarisse was also rubbing a finger up and down her slit through her pants.

Finally, Thalia gripped Rezkin's head tightly and pulled him into her cunt as much as she could. She screamed and came all over his face, some of it running down his chin and muscled chest. She finally came down from her peak, completely winded. Rezkin wiped the cum off of him, then sucked it off of his fingers. He gave Thalia one last, brief make out session before sitting back down.

"Clarisse," he said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Get even with Percy."

Clarisse smirked evilly as she got up and made her way towards Percy. The son of Poseidon looked scared shitless as she got right in front of him. Suddenly, she straddled him, grinding her soft ass on his crotch. She also pulled her top off, freeing the amazing C cup tits beneath.

Percy looked everywhere but Clarisse, trying to keep his mind off of the perfect ass that was rubbing against his cock and the beautiful boobs and perky nipples that bounced right in front of his face. Clarisse was loving the mental torment he was already going through. She moved even closer to him, placing her tits right in front of his mouth.

"Come on Percy." she coaxed sexily. "Suck my tits. You know you want them. They're all yours baby."

She grabbed her left boob and moved it closer, tracing his lips with her rock hard nipple. That did him in. He opened his mouth and captured her breast in one movement. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Clarisse smirked and moaned as his hand traveled up her body, then started playing with her other tit. She grabbed he back of his head, pulling no him closer. He alternated every few minutes, giving each one a good sucking.

Finally, Clarisse climbed off. She spun around and hooked her thumbs into her pants. She pulled them down, revealing her sexy ass. She turned back around, showing off her wet cunt with a strip of hair above it. She knelt between Percy's legs, unbuttoning his pants. He raised himself up as she yanked them down, causing his eight inch cock to spring out. Percy pulled off his shirt as Clarisse ran her tongue up its length, then taking about half of him in her mouth. Her beautiful brown eyes never broke contact with his as she went down further, sucking him off as she went. She bobbed her head quickly, slurping loudly as his big cock met the back of her throat. Finally, she plunged down, meeting her nose with his rock hard abs. She hummed against the sensitive tip of his dick, then pulled him out before he could cum.

Percy whimpered as she left him with a case of blue balls, but quickly shut up when she turned around and lined him up with the entrance of her cunt. He spread his legs even wider as she dropped herself down onto him. He tossed his head back and groaned as her tight pussy enveloped him. She took it a step further when she began to twerk her ass up and down. Now Percy had his dick being slammed in and out of Clarisse's tight cunt while her juicy ass bounced up and down in front of him and smacked against his skin.

The rest of the group was getting themselves off as they watched the two go at it in front of them. Rezkin had his pants around his knees and was openly jacking off at the sight, while Annabeth sucked his balls while playing with herself. Thalia, Piper, and Drew pumped two fingers in and out of their pussies for all to see. The rest of the girls had their hands down their pants, furiously rubbing one out. Even Hazel was rubbing her own tits while Calypso pumped her hand in and out of her pussy.

Clarisse was rubbing her clit as hard as she could, determined to cum. Finally, she closed her eyes, moaned loudly, and clamped down on Percy's cock. She came hard, juices running down her thighs and Percy's cock. Percy felt himself on the verge of cumming, so he grabbed her ass and started pumping as fast as he could. Just as he felt the familiar sensation of climax, Clarisse pulled off of him. She turned around around, grabbed his balls, and painfully squeezed them to prevent him from cumming. Percy squealed in pain, holding his crotch as Clarisse sat back down.

"That'll teach you, little shrimp."

The group both roared with laughter and cringed with pain, mostly from Rezkin who knew the feeling. While he rolled around in agony, Annabeth and Thalia crawled over to him seductively. Annabeth rubbed his dick along her wet snatch and slowly enveloped him in her warm tightness while Thalia sat on his face. After Percy had cum into Annabeth's tight cunt, Drew continued the game.

"Hazel." she said.

"Dare." she said nervously, not being able to choose truth.

"Fuck Percy and Rezkin at the same time."

She looked excited as she realized she had no choice but to take two of the biggest cocks in the camp. She only had a tank top and panties on, and was just waiting to take them off. The group rearranged themselves as Percy clambered to his feet so that he and Rezkin were on either side of her. She slid her black thong down her dark legs while Percy undid her bra. He let it fall away before diving into the glorious D cup tits beneath it. Rezkin also took one into his mouth, expertly sucking it. Hazel closed her eyes and moaned softly as the two studs worked their magic. Rezkin came up and began making out with her while Percy kissed his way down to her bare snatch, which was the same color as the rest if her body, suggesting that the conservative 40s girl had done some nude sunbathing. He gave her dark, wet folds a lick, causing her to jerk her hips into his face as her licked her clit.

Hazel decided to take action as she slid her hand down Rezkin's muscled torso. He'd never redressed after jerking off while watching Clarisse and Percy, so she grabbed a hold of his 9 inch beast with her delicate hand. He moaned into the kiss as she ran her soft fingers up and down his throbbing rod. Soon they broke the kiss, and Rezkin stood on the couch, placing his cock at her mouth. She looked up at him with her golden eyes as she took him in her mouth. He placed his hands on the back of her head, slowly pushing her further down on him.

At this point, Percy also stood up, placing his cock at her mouth. While a inches shorter than Rezkin's, he was just slightly thicker. Hazel soon developed a rhythm between sucking off the two studs. She'd bob her head down on one cock, sucking whichever boy it was before switching cocks. Soon, both boys grew close to cumming.

"Can you deepthroat?" asked Rezkin.

Hazel shrugged, unable to speak with his dick in her mouth.

Rezkin smirked. "Only one way to find out."

He suddenly grabbed her curly hair pushed even more of his cock into her mouth. She'd only been taking around five or six inches, so the extra cock went down her throat. She took it like a pro, taking all nine inches in her mouth, humming as well. Rezkin moaned as she came up for air, his rod covered in saliva. She pumped him in her hand as she turned to Percy. She opened wide and tried to take all of him in her mouth. He stretched her mouth even wider with his extra girth. She still got all of him in, however, running her tongue around his dick as well.

She pulled him out of her mouth, now jacking off both cocks covered in her spit. She got on all fours, shaking her tight ass invitingly. Rezkin got behind her while Percy went back to her skilled mouth. She opened wide took most of his dick in her mouth, his tip pressing against the back of her throat. Rezkin then pushed into her incredibly tight pussy, causing her to moan in Percy's sensitive head. Rezkin quickly began pumping in and out of her warm snatch, while Percy started fucking her throat. Hazel kept moaning as she was bounced back and forth between the two guys. Rezkin reached forward and grabbed a hold of her big tits, squeezing them and rubbing her hard nipples.

Percy suddenly pulled out of her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath. The whole group, were very turned on at the sight of Hazel. The normally shy yet gorgeous girl now had sweaty hair strands stuck to her face, and saliva covered parts of her usually flawless face. She was a mess, but she was a hot, sexy mess.

Rezkin pulled out of her as well, leaving her feeling empty inside. He suddenly flipped her around so that dark beauty was now lying on top of his chiseled body. He repositioned himself at her entrance, then slammed back into her, earning a loud groan. She then felt Percy's dick pressing against her asshole. Her mouth opened in a noiseless scream as his long, thick cock pushed through her rosebud. Her saliva acted as lube as he started pumping in and out of her tight hole. The boys developed a rhythm where when one big cock pulled out, the other was slamming back into her. Percy grabbed two handfuls of her soft ass, spreading her cheeks as they jiggled in time with his thrusts.

At this point Hazel was on her third or fourth orgasm, her pussy and ass clamping down on Percy and Rezkin more often than not. Rezkin was rubbing and pinching her clit and sucking her large tits as well. She was being stimulated beyond belief, and she was in heaven. Finally, both boys pulled out, leaving her feeling hollow in her abused holes. She rolled off Rezkin and got on her knees on the floor. They both jacked off their large members before exploding all over her face and tits. Long, hot ropes of cum stuck to her face and hair, while some dribbled down to her tits. Rezkin was still shooting his load when Percy stopped so the former shoved his rod into her tight pussy and emptied the rest of his cum into her womb, triggering another orgasm for Hazel. Rezkin pulled out and she stuck out her tongue and cleaned off the two cocks before collapsing onto the floor. She lay there in a mess of sweaty hair sticking to her face and tits, as well as white, sticky cum coating her dark, tight body and leaking out of her pussy.

Both boys collapsed on the couch, exhausted from fucking the tight daughter of Pluto. Hazel, officially spent and done with the game, decided to end it. She looked at Rezkin, who still looked like he had some energy

"Rezkin, truth or dare." she breathed, chest heaving.

"Dare." he responded immediately.

"Get Percy and double team any girl in the room."

Rezkin motioned to Percy, then walked over to a certain blonde beauty who still had her eyes closed, rubbing her pussy for all to see...


	8. Ch 8: Mini Orgy

_Ch.8: Mini Orgy:_ Annabeth x Calypso x Rezkin x Percy

Annabeth was still rubbing herself after watching Hazel get pounded by Percy and Rezkin. She had her eyes closed, and wasn't paying attention to the game. That is, until she felt herself being picked up from the couch by two strong arms. She opened her eyes to see Rezkin holding her in the air, with Percy standing next to him. All two were naked, and Annabeth eyed their well-sized cocks. Rezkin put her down in the middle of them, and she quickly got on her knees. She took Percy in her mouth while she started to stroke the other demigod.

Annabeth bobbed her head on Percy's thick cock. Out of both the guys, his wasn't the longest, but it was easily the thickest. She soon switched and took Rezkin in her mouth. She continued for ten minutes, switching between sucking and stroking each cock. She felt them starting to get close, then suddenly Percy picked her up again, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the couch. He gave her juicy ass a few spanks before dumping her on the couch. He placed her head so that it hung off the arm of the couch, then lined up his cock. Without warning, he shoved his thick cock into her mouth and started fucking it. Annabeth's eyes widened as her boyfriend slammed his meat against her throat. She gagged as he cut off her airway, and spit spilled out of her mouth. Finally, he shoved himself as far into her mouth as he could and fired off five ropes of cum into her mouth. He pulled out as she swallowed his load, and she tried to regain her breath. She didn't have much time, as Rezkin soon put his 9 inch beautiful cock at her lips. Before she opened her mouth, she felt a tongue unexpectedly run up her pussy lips. She gasped and arched her back, giving Rezkin his chance to push himself into her mouth.

Annabeth tried to suck him off as best she could while the raven haired boy pistoned himself down her throat. She reached back and played with his balls when she was running short on breath, hoping to make him cum soon. The person between her legs was now sucking her clit and fingering her, causing her to moan, which just made the muscular demigod pump faster. Finally, he pulled his dick out of her mouth, holding it just above it. She started to close her lips when he smacked her large tit.

"Keep that mouth open. Take my cum."

Annabeth obeyed, and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue as well. Rezkin stroked his cock as he shot his load into her mouth. Some of it got on her lips and chin, so he had her scoop it up and swallow it as well.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you." he said, smirking as his cum went down her throat. "You like drinking cum? You little slut."

Annabeth sat up for a moment to see who was eating her out so well. She was surprised to see Calypso between her legs, sticking her tongue in her pussy. The tan Titan grinned and came up for a second.

"What? You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?"

Annabeth grinned, and laid back again as Calypso returned to her job of eating out Annabeth's cunt. Rezkin was up for round two and Annabeth readily opened her mouth for his cock again. Rezkin wasted no time, and he quickly started pounding her throat faster than before. Annabeth reached up and tried to push him away so she could breathe, but her held her arms down and continued his assault. Annabeth gagged loudly as the godly cock pummeled her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she was brutally face fucked. She then felt her own orgasm coming on strong and Calypso continued to work her magic, sliding three fingers in and out of her wet cunt, hitting her G-spot while her tongue danced against her clit. Annabeth held the tan girl's head tightly as she came hard, actually squirting her juices on to Calypso's face. Rezkin also reached his peak, pumping harder and faster than Annabeth thought he could, wrecking her throat before pulling out, leaving the tip in, and firing off a huge load of cum into her mouth. He came for at least fifteen seconds before he finally stopped squirting his spunk.

He pulled out and Annabeth took a deep breath, recovering from her throat assault. Rezkin smirked. "How bout sharing that load with Calypso here?"

Annabeth shrugged, having completely submitted to the guys. She sat up and stood on her knees, while Calypso did the same. The two sexy girls made out, swapping Rezkin's load between themselves while their tongues danced with each other. Calypso wrapped her arms around Annabeth's neck tighter, pulling her closer. The two tan, smooth bodies pressed against each other, hands traveling up and down each other while their large boobs squished against each other. Finally, Annabeth reached down to Calypso's smooth mound, running a finger along her folds. The Titan moaned into the kiss, and reached behind the California blonde, giving her juicy booty a spank. Right before the two started fucking each other, they were broken up by the boys, who were hard once more after watching the exchange.

Rezkin had Annabeth position her ass over himself, while Percy got ready for her pussy. She eased herself down, her tighter hole clamping down on the large piece of meat inside of it. Once he was fully inside her, she spread her legs for Percy. He lined up his thick, meaty cock at her entrance, pushing himself into the warm glove that was her pussy. Both he and Annabeth moaned, him at her tight walls, her at the feeling of having her pink pussy stretched out. Both he and Rezkin started pumping in and out of her tight holes, going slowly to loosen her up. She closed her eyes as the two hunks stretched out her lower half at the same time. Finally they got used to her, and picked up the pace.

Rezkin and Percy were now going all out with Annabeth, both slamming in and out of the tight California teen. Percy sucked her tits while Rezkin rubbed her sensitive nub. Annabeth arched her back and squirmed around as unbelievable pleasure rocked her tight body. Just as she felt her orgasm coming, the two stopped and pulled out. She whimpered at the empty feeling before being pulled up by Percy. He led her to the middle of the room, in front of everyone. Rezkin laid down on the floor and she quickly dropped herself down on his large member. She then leaned forward for someone to take her ass, but gasped and moaned loudly as she felt Percy also entering her pussy.

Annabeth moaned and screamed as the two long cocks pounded her pussy. The once proud daughter of Athena lay ass up as her head rested sideways on Rezkin's muscular chest after her arms had given out. Her eye rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open as she lost her ability to think while the two boys pounded her like never before. Her blonde curls now stuck to her face with sweat. Her G-spot was constantly hit as Percy and Rezkin alternated thrusts. She weakly rubbed her hard nub as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body. Orgasms were constantly going, and her juices either squirted out or leaked out continuously. Finally the boys stopped, and she rolled off into the floor as Percy stood over her stroking himself to orgasm. Rezkin walked over to Calypso, who was playing with her large tits and rubbing her clit lazy.

Rezkin kissed up and down her body, licking her pussy until her juices gushed out. He rubbed his hardened cock up and down her wet slit and brought the sexy Titan to another orgasm before finally pushing in. They flipped over so Calypso was now on top. She rode Rezkin for all he was worth. Calypso bounced up and down as he stretched out her cunt, making her tits fly around to turn him on even more. She alternated between that and rotating her hips while he was fully inside her. She would move her hips up and down against him as he met her pound for pound, then stop and squeeze down on him as she slowly took him out, then back into her tightened pussy. Rezkin spanked and squeezed her amazing bubble butt, by far her best feature, then slid his middle finger into her asshole. She moaned softly at the new entrance, then bit her lip as she looked at Rezkin with her almond eyes to let him know she liked the idea. Rezkin switched again so that Calypso on all fours, and pounded away inside of her. The tan girl rocked herself back and forth to meet his powerful thrusts, which had his long cock hitting places she'd never had touched before. The demigod reached forward and grabbed her great DD cup tits, rubbing her nipples as well. Calypso moaned loudly as she braced herself with one arm while using the other to rub her clit. After a while of that, Calypso lay on the floor with her legs folded up so that her knees touched her shoulders. Rezkin pounded her extremely tight asshole, which was now a gaping hole thanks to his meaty dick. She fingered herself as he shoved himself balls deep with each thrust, filling her up like never before. She was on her fourth or fifth climax, and Rezkin's abs were covered in her juices which had been squirted out in her intense orgasms. Rezkin knew he was close, so he pounded even faster. Calypso moaned as she thought she wouldn't be able to take his huge cock in her ass any longer. Thankfully he quickly pulled out, spread her legs out, and slammed back into her pussy once more. The tan Titan closed her eyes as her arms fell limp at her sides while Rezkin slammed into her G-spot repeatedly. Finally he pulled out and got up while she collapsed next to Annabeth.

The two tan beauties lay there barely conscious as Percy and Rezkin hacked themselves off. Rezkin came first, shooting at least ten ropes of cum onto the girls. Next, Percy exploded and came hard. He shot cum onto the two girls' bodies for at least twenty seconds before he finished and collapsed onto the couch. Everyone was in awe as they looked at the girls. The proud daughter of Athena, and the usually flawless tanned daughter of Atlas lay there with cum coating their tight hourglass bodies and faces, their own cum running down their legs, chests heaving, and sweaty hair stuck to their faces. Rezkin wasn't finished, however, and slammed into Calypso's tight snatch again as Annabeth pressed her cunt into his face so he could eat her out. Annabeth came first, her juices spewing out into Rezkin's mouth. She got off and watched as Rezkin unleashed another huge load into Calypso, who was moaning profanities and writhing around. Rezkin's cum leaked out of Calypso so he pulled out and emptied himself into Annabeth's gushing pussy which caused her to orgasm again.

Percy, Calypso, and Annabeth had all now passed out, as well as Hazel. Only Rezkin, Thalia, Piper, and Drew remained awake.

"That...was...wow." said Piper. The others nodded in agreement. They all got up to either shower or go to bed, not bothering to put clothes back on. Drew went off to her room while Piper went for a quick shower.

Rezkin and Thalia looked at each other. "Well since Percy's asleep, I guess I'll tell you the dare he was supposed to do." Thalia said as she crawled over to him and whispered into his ear. Rezkin smiled, then flipped a surprise Thalia over so she was straddling his throbbing boner. It was Thalia's turn to smile as she grinded her wet folds against his cock. Just as Rezkin was about to cum, she slipped his cock inside her and rode him. Her tits flew in mesmerizing circles as their hips smashed into each other. Thalia was driven into a whimpering, sexy mess as she was hit with 6 orgasms over 20 minutes. Finally, Rezkin loosed his cum into her cunt and Thalia moaned happily as the warm cream flooded her insides. "That was so hot, Rez! You're the fucking best at sex," Thalia laughed "Now go get that brunette babe!"

Rezkin smirked and nodded. He then tracked down Piper to complete the only dare not completed from the game, while Thalia followed Drew to make up for not getting any dick tonight. The Asian and Cherokee hotties were in for a big surprise!


	9. Test Chapter

_**Ch. 24: Trip to Ogygia:**_ **RezkinxCalypsoxPiper**

The time had come for Rezkin to travel to Ogygia, to check on Calypso who had said that she was going to deal with something that had popped up. He quickly got his things together, and told Piper where he was going. "Pipes, I'll be going to Ogygia quickly. It shouldn't take me more than a day, but don't get worried if it does. Ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead Rezkin, I'm not doing much here anyway." Piper moaned as she orgasmed, a vibrator deep inside of her. And with that, Rezkin left to the throne room. Zeus had told him about the special portal that he had in a corner of the massive building, and had given him a special drachma that would allow him to use it. Soon he reached the swirling blue portal that was the gateway to the long-lost island. There was a small humming noise coming from it, and Rezkin could swear he felt a breeze. Rezkin took a deep breath, and threw the coin inside. Immediately, the portal turned red, as the Lord of the Skies had said it would.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Rezkin muttered to himself, and dove in face-first. As soon as he did so, he realized two things. One, he'd left his bag full of stuff on the ground, and hadn't taken it. And two, more importantly, he didn't know how to get back. He was free falling anyways, so he had other things to worry about. He seemed to be in a large tunnel, the walls made of the same red swirly stuff the portal was. And with a sudden roar, he was spit out onto Ogygia. That is, 50 feet above the island. Right underneath him was a shelter with a roof made of palm leaves, and Rezkin crashed straight through it, hitting the ground hard. His head had smashed into something, and it had obviously broken by the loud crack he heard. His vision dulled, and the last thing he heard was a scream, and he saw Calypso, a look of pure shock on her face, dressed in nothing but stripy red and white socks that went right up to her hips. She was completely naked other than that. Then Rezkin fell back, unconscious, the image of the beautiful girl seared into his mind.

Rezkin woke up, his vision blurry, and vaguely saw someone bending over him, giving him water. Rezkin drank, then fell back, unconscious again.

The next time he awoke, he was parched again, but no one was around. He tried to get up, but a sudden streak of pain rushed through him and he lay down again, falling unconscious yet again.

Rezkin's eyes opened slowly, and he lay there, looking up at the ceiling. It was made of palm leaves, like the… A sudden pounding in his head made him stop thinking about it. A thin stream of moonlight trickled into the room from a small gap in the leaves, and the chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs surrounded him. He could also hear running water not too far away. As he lurched to his feet, He realized just how hungry and thirsty he was. The bedside table held a small plate with bread and a few mangoes. There was also a jug of water. Rezkin quickly inhaled the food and water, curious to see where he was. He didn't remember this on Ogygia from last time. On the ground, there were some folded clothes, so Rezkin stripped out of his now ruined shorts and t-shirt and put on the new garments. He looked down at his old clothes and was shocked to see bloodstains all over them. He must have been pretty badly injured for that to happen.

Rezkin made his way outside, enjoying the ocean breeze and mild temperatures. He had no idea what time it was, but he wasn't about to go back to sleep. Calypso's moonlace grew all over the island, giving off a faint glow that lit his way. Rezkin thought he heard crooning and went in that general direction, quietly walking over to the area. He went around a hut and saw a figure bent down, lightly singing to a plant. As Rezkin watched quietly, the plant slowly bloomed, revealing it to be yet another one of the moonlaces that dotted the island.

"Long time no see, my hero!" Calypso said, turning around slowly. She stepped up close to him, their noses almost touching, then winked seductively. Rezkin was stunned, and just stood there dumbly. Calypso took a step back, and suddenly… SLAP! Her palm slammed into Rezkin's cheek, knocking him off balance in surprise. "That was for taking your sweet time to get here." She viciously backhanded him on the other cheek. "And that was for breaking my roof!"

"It's nice to see you too!" Rezkin gasped, reeling from the blows. Calypso smiled sweetly, her hair splayed across her back. "Are you done now?" Rezkin asked warily.

"Maybe." Calypso replied, and stepped forward, slapping him again.

"What was that for?" Rezkin cried out, his face stinging.

"THAT was for falling in when I was naked!" Calypso growled. "But it's ok, that's all. I promise!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" Rezkin smirked, and Calypso glared at him.

"Do you WANT to get slapped again?"

"No, no, I'm just saying!" Rezkin replied, grinning.

"Don't say it next time then!" She turned around and stormed off, angrily signaling Rezkin to join her. Rezkin sighed inwardly. This wouldn't be easy to get into her panties again… For some reason, even though Rezkin had fucked the hot Titan countless of times, Calypso always made it so that Rezkin had to pretend like it was his first time trying to get her to sleep with him. Even though it was cute and downright sexy, it was sometimes annoying. Rezkin reminisced about his last day on the island from 4 years ago.

 _"Rezkin, you came to this island a mere boy. You will always be my hero… And I will give you one more gift before you leave." Calypso sighed._

 _"Another epic magical weapon?" Rezkin asked hopefully. He had no idea what sex was at this point in time, he just knew that the soft bumps on women's chests gave him a funny feeling in his stomach area._

 _"No, you silly boy!" Calypso giggled, stepping forward until she was definitely inside Rezkin's personal space bubble. The weird feeling in his stomach was back. "No, today I'm going to bring you into manhood…" She whispered to him, running a finger across his chest. Rezkin shuddered, but not in fear or revulsion. "Come with me!" She winked, and grabbed his hand, dragging him up to a room with just a bed in it. Calypso was walking funny today and Rezkin was sure that she was swaying her hips more often than normal. She was also wearing something that looked like a semi-transparent lacy Speedo. Rezkin could see something nestled in between her big buttcheeks and it looked like it was leaking some kind of fluid. He tried to look away since he knew it wasn't right for him to be looking there but he couldn't stop staring at her bouncy butt. Finally, he tore his gaze upwards and noticed that Calypso was wearing a white shirt with the words, 'I ❤️ Cock' on it that revealed the bottom of the weird bumps on her chest and also exposed them a little when he looked from the side. For some reason, her shirt was also see through and Rezkin could see two sharp points sticking up through the fabric from the two massive mounds._

 _As soon as Rezkin closed the door behind them, Calypso sauntered to the middle of the room and started dancing. It was a dance Rezkin had never seen before and it involved Calypso running her hands down her body while swaying her hips to a beat only she could here. She turned around and bent over, sticking out her butt and Rezkin soon realized that it was more than a little jiggly. After a while, Calypso straightened up and turned around to face Rezkin, giggling._

" _Damn it's been a while since I've done that!" she exclaimed breathlessly, jumping down onto the bed. The action caused the funny feeling in Rezkin's stomach again as he saw that Calypso's huge mounds flew up and flopped around._

 _"W-what are we doing?" Rezkin asked nervously._

 _"You're gonna get an anatomy lesson, big boy!" Calypso grinned cheekily as she sat up. "Let me ask you something. Have you ever masturbated?"_

 _"Master-bated?" Rezkin asked, confused. Calypso sighed._

 _"Do you know what a penis is? You know, the thing between your legs?"_

 _"Yeah, of course!" Rezkin said embarrassedly._

 _"Ok, good. Next question: Has it ever gotten hard and long?" Calypso was getting wet asking these questions and she sneaked a hand down her pants._

 _"Uh, yeah…" Rezkin was now totally confused._

 _"How big is it by the way? When it's hard, I mean." Rezkin lifted his hands and spread them about 7 inches apart, and Calypso's eyes widened. For a fourteen-year old, that was pretty damn impressive._

 _"Ok, thats fine. Have you ever rubbed it while it was hard, and it felt good?" Rezkin whispered something incomprehensible. "Speak up babe!"_

 _"Y-yeah…" Rezkin mumbled. This was so wrong! He was discussing his penis with a GIRL, and she was just a few years older than him (based on her looks)!_

 _"Mmm... tell me what happened. This is really important. Don't spare a detail!"_

 _"Well, uh, I was at school, and there was a senior girl that ran into me and I grabbed her to steady myself, only I ended up grabbing the things on her chest! She just apologized and kept going, and after that the whole day my penis was hard and it was really uncomfortable. When I went home, it was still hard and my mum wasn't home, so I took it out and looked at it. It was completely hard and long, so I tried to push it back down, and in the process it felt really good. So I grabbed my penis and started rubbing it, and suddenly I felt this crazy sensation and white stuff spurted everywhere. It was really disgusting and I cleaned up, but after I was done my penis was still hard. I rubbed it some more but it just didn't feel as good as the first time. Then for some reason I remembered the girl and me grabbing her and suddenly I was shooting white stuff all over again. This time my penis went soft…" Rezkin explained, warming up to his story as it progressed._

 _"Ok Rezkin, first lesson: masturbating. What you did when you rubbed yourself is called masturbating. It felt good right?" Rezkin nodded vigorously. "Masturbating, or jacking off, is when you make yourself feel good, to put it crudely. That 'crazy sensation' you felt? That was your orgasm. The white liquid is called cum. Some girls love the taste of it!" Calypso explained as she fingered herself faster._

 _"Ok, that makes sense. But what are those… things?" Rezkin weakly gestured at Calypso's chest. She giggled uncontrollably, rolling on the bed in mirth._

 _"These are called breasts." She panted as she recovered from her laughter. "Of course, it's so much hotter to call them boobs or tits. Titties works too! Here, you wanna touch them?" Calypso asked, sticking out her chest as she traced her hardening nipples that were visible through the completely transparent crop top._

 _"I-I can touch them?" Rezkin asked, flustered._

 _"Of course! Girls love it when you suck on their nipples, or when you squeeze their tits." Rezkin stepped in, tentatively raising his hands. "We haven't got all day!" Calypso said impatiently, lifting up her top and grabbing Rezkin's hands, placing them on her large boobs. Rezkin squeezed them slowly as his fingers sank into the soft tits, then sped up as he decided he loved the spheres. Calypso moaned softly and Rezkin immediately stopped, looking at her. "What are you waiting for? Keep going!" Calypso groaned as she picked up the pace with her fingers._

 _"Ok then!" Rezkin continued kneading her tits. Noticing two hard points on her boobs, Rezkin flicked them, causing Calypso to emit a sharp gasp. Encouraged, Rezkin pinched and twisted her nipples with one hand while the other started lightly slapping her tits. After a particularly hard tug on her nipples, Calypso started shuddering and moaning loud. Her hips bucked up as her body spasmed and Rezkin stepped back, surprised. After her weird seizure ended, Calypso assured Percy that she was alright and just went through_ her _version of an "orgasm". Rezkin, who suddenly noticing that Calypso was half naked with her tits flopping around, began to feel a tightness between his legs. He looked down and saw a very obvious tent in his pants. Calypso noticed too and grinned wildly._

 _"Am I making you hard baby?"_

 _"Yeah…" Rezkin sighed._

 _"Oh, well we better take care of that before you leave, shouldn't we?" Calypso murmured, her eyes fixated on his crotch. "Lesson number 2: How to jack off properly! I want you to start masturbating for me." Calypso moaned sultrily._

 _"You want me to stroke my penis. In front of you?!" Rezkin asked incredulously._

 _"Yes Rezkin, and call it a cock or a dick next time." Calypso winked. Rezkin untied his shorts and dropped them and his boxers to the ground, releasing his trapped cock. Calypso gasped. "Rezkin! You're so big!" She exclaimed as his full 7.5 inches came into view, although it looked bigger than that since Rezkin was devoid of any pubes. "Alright babe, start stroking for me." Rezkin obliged, wrapping his hand around his sensitive cockhead and vigorously rubbing. "No, no no, you have to slow down! Enjoy it!" Calypso instructed._

 _"Ok!" Rezkin gasped, slowing his pace, rubbing more thoroughly. Rezkin was close already, being highly inexperienced and having a hot babe direct him. "C-Calypso, I'm about to…"_

 _"Go ahead babe, bust your nut!" Rezkin turned to face her in surprise… and came suddenly. He groaned as ropes of his sperm flew all over the place, most of it landing on Calypso. "Rezkin!" She admonished, her face covered in his cum, and a lot of it running down into her cleavage._

 _"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cum on you, I really didn't!" Rezkin stammered._

 _"It's ok, just next time you're gonna cover me with your cum, give me a warning please!" Calypso said, wiping the strings of cum off her face and into her mouth. She quickly peeled off her soaking panties and stuffed her cum covered fingers inside her pussy, moaning. Rezkin stared with his jaw dropped, his dick rock hard again. "What? You like it when I do that?" She teased him, reaching into her cleavage to get the last bits of cum, then sucking on her finger erotically. "Here, I'll give you a little show!"_

 _Calypso began fingering herself while she groped and pinched her tits. With two fingers buried deep inside her warm cunny and her thumb rubbing her throbbing clit, along with a super hot teenager watching her with a big, heavy cock standing stiffly in the air, Calypso couldn't last long. As she bucked and spewed profanities, Rezkin realized how beautiful her pussy was. The sight of Calypso's slender fingers penetrating her sopping pink flower suddenly made Rezkin cum again._

 _His cum flew into the air and landed onto Calypso's smooth stomach. The hot Titan giggled as she scooped his butter up with her fingers before thrusting them back inside her pussy, making erotic squelching noises. Calypso's jiggling boobs made Rezkin want to shove his aching cock right in between his two new best friends and cum all over Calypso's pretty face. Suddenly, Calypso screamed, spasming and writhing around on her bed as her pussy pulsed out Rezkin's cream._

" _Well, you've seen how it feels when you do it, so now I'm gonna jack you off! Just lie back and enjoy…" Calypso whispered as she recovered from her orgasm, and Rezkin sat back on the bed, stunned. Calypso crawled up to him, and slowly wrapped her hand around his dick. Rezkin gasped at the foreign touch, already ready to cum again. "You won't last long, that's for sure. But that's ok, just enjoy it!" She began to work his cock, sliding her hand up and down the hard flesh._

 _"Oh my god that's amazing! Please don't stop!" Rezkin groaned, and Calypso continued to jack his cock, rubbing his balls with the other hand. "Oh shit!" Rezkin cried out, and suddenly his cock turned into a fountain, spraying cum all over his stomach. Calypso bent down and started licking his clearly defined abs clean, removing all traces of cum. Rezkin was still rock-hard though._

 _"You're still hard? That's great! I can show you what else a girl can do to you…" Calypso winked, and started stroking him again. Rezkin closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations, her small soft hands gliding along his dick. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet around his cock, and he looked down and almost screamed. Calypso was licking his cockhead! Rezkin grunted as he realized that this was probably the best thing he had ever felt in his life. He immediately revised that decision when Calypso took his head into her mouth fully, sucking lightly as her tongue flitted across the sensitive underside of his meat. Rezkin suddenly spasmed, his cock erupting in her tight mouth as the pleasure overwhelmed him. This time, he wilted considerably in her mouth, and he knew that he had no more strength left._

 _"Oh my god, that was amazing… You just… sucked my dick!" Rezkin said, incredulous._

 _"And damn that tasted good!" Calypso laughed, licking her lips as she got more and more horny. She quickly fingered herself to an orgasm while she used her other hand to rub her clit, her juices spraying over Rezkin and his rapidly hardening dick again. It turned out he had more strength left, after all. "Holy shit baby you bounce back fast!" Calypso exclaimed in surprise. She smirked and went down again, quickly engulfing his hard cock inside her mouth. This time, Rezkin lasted considerably longer than before. It was only Calypso's moans, caused by another orgasm, that brought him over the edge._

 _Calypso pulled off his hard cock with a loud pop. "Hey, babe?" she asked._

" _Yeah?" Rezkin answered, panting from his exertions. He had, through Calypso's urging, learned to 'fuck her throat' and goddamn did it feel good. Calypso never once gagged on his huge cock and her tight throat did wonders to Rezkin._

" _Do you know what sex is?" she said as her sultry smile reappeared._

" _S-sex? N-n-no?" Rezkin stuttered. But he did know that if it was anything like what Calypso just gave him, he would quickly love it. Without a word, Calypso pushed Rezkin down on the bed and straddled him, running her pussy along the length of his cock._

" _It's when two people, like you and me, decide to make each other feel good," she explained. "You stick your massive cock in this tight little hole that's rubbing all over you. It's called a pussy, cunt, or twat, or whatever you want to call it, really. We'll both go through our orgasms but I'll probably cum more than you, although you seem to store a lot of butter in your balls." She reached down and fondled Rezkin's balls, laughing as he gave an involuntary squeak._

" _Mmm… You like that, baby?" Calypso moaned, grinding faster and more vigorously. Rezkin could only groan as he felt her wetness trickle around his dick. He couldn't remember a time where he was this hard and for some reason, all Rezkin wanted to do was to stick his dick inside Calypso's pink hole and pound her until she came all over him._

 _Strange images popped up into Rezkin's head. He envisioned himself thrusting inside Calypso as her tits bounced around in hypnotizing circles. He saw himself lean down and take one of her tits inside his mouth, biting on her stiff nipple and causing her to shriek and cum on his cock. Still thrusting, he flipped the orgasming babe over onto her stomach and began plowing her into the bed._

" _Oh fuck baby I'm cumming!" Calypso's cries brought Rezkin out of his strange visions. Calypso's body shuddered as she spurted her juices onto his throbbing cock. "Shit, that felt so good…" Calypso purred. "Did you like that? Hmm?" Rezkin could only groan in response, bucking his hips as he tried to penetrate Calypso's burning hot cunny. She resisted and smirked sexily before continuing to tease him. She started grinding her pussy against his bare cock again and rubbed her firm tits against Rezkin's chiseled chest. "Do you like my warm, wet pussy slathering your rock hard cock with my sweet juices? How about my nice, soft titties rubbing all over your chest? Do you wanna suck one? Here…" Calypso shifted herself and traced her nipple around Rezkin's mouth where he suckled eagerly on it like a baby. After a few minutes of fondling her breasts, Rezkin looked up expectantly at Calypso, who gave a wide grin and nodded._

" _You ready, babe?" she asked. When Rezkin nodded again, this time more vigorously, Calypso laughed and shifted again, squatting over Rezkin's stiff member. "It's your first time, so don't worry if you don't last very long," Calypso murmured. "We'll just make it feel as good as we can while it lasts…"_

 _Rezkin bucked his hips again as lust flooded through him like never before. "Getting a little impatient aren't we?" Calypso said sultrily. "Well I guess you deserve a little reward after making me cum so hard, like the dirty little slut I am." She gave a small mewl as she slowly took him in, sinking down until their thighs touched. "Oh fuck! It's been so long since I've had a cock inside me!" Calypso shuddered as she went through a small orgasm._

" _You're squeezing so tight!" Rezkin groaned. "It feels so good!"_

" _It's because I've been here for centuries without a dick in my life…" Calypso sighed deliriously. "All I've had were my fingers, vibrators, and dildos."_

" _But what about Odysseus and Drake? And Percy? You told me you fell in love with them when they landed on your island!"_

" _Fuck their tiny cocks?" Calypso scoffed. "Hell no! I did give Percy a little blowjob though. They_ were _pretty good at licking pussy, especially Percy, but I think you'll be way better than him with practice. Besides, I was saving myself for someone. Someone like you…" With that, she started bouncing up and down slowly, savoring the feeling of Rezkin's cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy. She could feel every ridge and bump due to her extreme tightness. In turn, Rezkin could feel every small contraction and undulation as her pussy strangled his cock._

 _The young demigod decided to speed things up, eager to get more stimulation. He started humping wildly from below, taking Calypso by surprise. Rezkin shifted a little and suddenly, Calypso shrieked as Rezkin accidently hit her G-spot. "Oh fuck, baby don't move! Yes! Fuck me right there! OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING!" Her words turned into a high-pitch shriek as her walls clamped down on Rezkin's cock, stopping him from moving. He could feel her walls spasm and only through sheer will did Rezkin not spew his cream into her love box. Still, he was close to cumming as Calypso's sweet juices flowed down his pulsating rod._

 _As soon as he felt her pussy return to her usual tightness, he resumed his rapid thrusting. "Whoa, tiger!" Calypso said, breathless. "Slow down, baby! I'm still sensitive!" Rezkin only pounded her harder upon hearing this. "No, seriously Rez! Slow down! You're not gonna last long like-!" Calypso was cut off as she screamed her orgasm again. She bent down and Rezkin took a swinging tit into his mouth, nibbling gently on her tit._

 _He was so close to cumming now that anything, even the thought of sliding his stiff prick in between Calypso's glorious mounds, would send him over the edge. He froze, not daring to move lest he bust his nut early. Calypso, noticing this, slowly began grinding her hips against his._

" _I told you, hot stuff. Not so fast." Calypso admonished. "Now you're close to cumming, right?" Rezkin could only nod. The veins popping on his neck and arms bore testimony to his effort in delaying the inevitable spray of cum. Grinning, Calypso used her vaginal muscle control to flex her inner walls, rippling along Rezkin's dick. Rezkin groaned as her intoxicating warmth pushed him closer and closer to the edge. The sexy Titan started bouncing faster and faster until her tits were flying around in front of Rezkin's face. The view was too erotic and Rezkin couldn't hold it anymore. With a primal roar, the fourteen-year old flipped the sensual goddess over and switched positions so Rezkin was now on top, with Calypso looking up expectantly at him._

" _Ooh!" she squealed in surprise as Rezkin began pumping in and out as fast as he could while groping her sizeable tits. "Fuck yes, give it to me baby!" Calypso moaned, pulling Rezkin down for another make out session._

 _Their tongues danced as Rezkin pumped himself in and out of her tight pussy with abandon. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could. Rezkin slipped his hands under her and grabbed two handfuls of her bubble butt, using it to help plow into her wet cunt. He reluctantly broke the heated kiss, moving his head down and taking one of her bouncing tits into her mouth. Calypso moved her arms around his back, her nails digging into him. She moaned as his curved dick hit all of her sensitive spots._

 _"Oh yes baby… you like my titties don't you? Oh fuck! Suck those big titties! Yes! Pound my fucking slutty pussy!" she moaned loudly at him. It was the last straw for Rezkin._

 _"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Rezkin shoved himself as far as he could into Calypso, and when he hit her back wall he released his cum, literally flooding her cunt with 15 full loads of his cream. He released so much into her that it triggered another orgasm. Rezkin stayed in her pulsing hole for a while, savoring the tightness and warmth as Calypso's walls clamped down on his cock. When he pulled out, he couldn't resist and gave her cute button (a clit, she called it?) several slaps with his hefty cock. She immediately went into another, bigger orgasm, squirting a mixture of his cum and her juices onto the bed as Rezkin shoved himself back inside her tight cunt, eager to feel it squeeze his cock one last time. Calypso writhed around for a few more seconds after she stopped cumming and moaned out the last of her huge orgasm. Rezkin collapsed beside her, softening, still lodged in her used hole._

 _Calypso pulled off with a mewl and drew him into a passionate kiss as Rezkin played with her perfect titties for what he thought was the last time ever. "If only we had longer… I will miss you, Rezkin, my hero... Now go, and make me proud!" she sighed._

"Earth to Rezkin!" Calypso yelled, snapping her fingers in his face. Rezkin blinked, crashing back into the present. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Uhhh… yeah?" Rezkin said, flashing her a smile. Calypso grabbed the front of his shirt with surprising strength.

"Don't you-" Rezkin cut her off suddenly by wrapping his arms around the beautiful girl and smashing his lips against hers. Calypso cried out into the embrace, standing frozen in shock. Rezkin pushed his tongue against her mouth, and after a few seconds Calypso relented, opening her mouth until Rezkin's tongue slipped through, then kissing him back wildly. She furiously attacked his mouth, leaning her whole body weight into him. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as their hands explored each other. Calypso's short, see-through sundress was hiking up her thighs, exposing her sweet ass to the world. Rezkin slipped a hand down to it, slowly squeezing it, and Calypso responded by wrapping a leg around his waist, and then both, so that Rezkin was now carrying the sexy minx. The sudden transition was too much, and Rezkin lost balance, falling backwards into the soft grass. Calypso straddled him, panting lightly with her hair cascading down into Rezkin's face.

"Ca-" Rezkin began, but was cut off by her finger on his lips. She bent down, and kissed him again, this time tenderly, instead of the raw passion that was their last kiss. Rezkin slowly slipped off the shoulder straps of her dress, still kissing her. He then moved to the zipper, and managed to get it almost half-way down before Calypso stopped him.

"No Rezkin, you have to earn the right to see me naked, let alone fuck me…" Calypso whispered into his ear. Rezkin bucked his hips and flipped them over, so that Calypso was now on the bottom and Rezkin leaned over her.

"You know you want it babe…" Rezkin said, trailing kisses down her jawline. Calypso moaned, and Rezkin continued, kissing his way down her neck.

"Rezkin…" Calypso whispered. "I'm not kidding. You have to prove you're worthy!"

"And how would I do that?" Rezkin asked, now near her cleavage. A second later, he was back on the ground, with Calypso straddling him again.

"Well first, you can come tour the rest of the island with me!" She said, and pulled him to his feet.

"Ugh, fine!" Rezkin relented, and she continued to show him around.

"So when we were on Argo III, there were several major changes. All of this wasn't here before." Calypso explained, pointing out several grass huts.

"Beautiful…" Rezkin drooled.

"Yeah, isn't it? That's why I had to leave when the Argo III docked at Olympus."

"I was talking about you!" Rezkin replied, and Calypso giggled. The moonlight struck her face, making it glow, and her caramel hair swayed in the breeze. Rezkin pulled her into another kiss, and they again began to wrestle tongues, until Calypso punched him in the ribs. "OW! What was that for?" Rezkin exclaimed, clutching his side in pain.

"At least let me finish the tour!" Calypso grumbled.

Rezkin smirked. "Or you can let _me_ finish in _you_." Calypso's eyes filled with lust and she swooped in and kissed him, her hand reaching down his pants. Right before she touched his cock, Calypso pulled away, smiling mischievously.

Calypso noticed his sour face and laughed. She sidled up to his side and whispered into his ear, "Rezkin, if you want to fuck me you're gonna have to try a bit harder than that!" Rezkin growled, attempting to kiss her, but Calypso skipped away, giggling. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Fine!" Rezkin muttered and followed her. They toured the island, looking at the huts and the kitchen, as well as a blacksmith's forge that Leo had built. Finally, they got to Calypso's room, which was a large hut with a massive bed and a huge TV. It was situated on the edge of a cliff, with the wall over the side made completely of glass, giving a beautiful yet terrifying view into the chasm below.

"You want to watch some TV?" Calypso asked teasingly. "It's almost dark anyways, you can stay here for a bit before going back to your room!"

"Yeah, why not?" Rezkin said, scheming. Calypso tossed him a remote.

"I'll get changed, you can go through the channels." She instructed, and disappeared into the bathroom. Rezkin turned on the TV, amazed at the quality. He flipped through the channels, going through the news, CW, Cartoon Network, Nat Geo… Playboy?! Rezkin stopped suddenly, realizing he had hit the adult section of TV. On screen, a cute co-ed was flashing her tits at the camera. He kept flipping, seeing a petite chick getting railed by a big black cock, and a third scene where a famous pornstar was getting double penetrated. Rezkin watched for several seconds, his dick getting hard.

"Damn that's so hot!" Calypso commented, sliding onto the bed. Rezkin jumped up in shock, quickly taking his hands out of his pants and away from his throbbing boner. He hadn't heard her enter at all.

"Calypso! What the hell?!" Rezkin yelled, and then realized what Calypso was wearing. She had on an incredibly tight pair of booty shorts and a white NFL jersey that clearly exposed her perky tits through the thin fabric.

"Rezkin! Don't worry about it, I just looove watching porn!" Calypso laughed, and Rezkin's hard-on got harder. "Come on, big boy… Let's see if things get exciting, shall we?"

"Yeah… I know how to make things exciting!" Rezkin smirked, and jumped into the bed, tackling the hot babe. She squealed as Rezkin hungrily nibbled her ear while rubbing her stomach with firm hands from behind.

"Rezkin!" She moaned, pulling his head in front of her and hungrily kissing him. After a few seconds, in which Rezkin almost got his hands to her breasts, she pushed him away, smiling. "Not yet babe!" Rezkin grunted and rolled off her, pissed off and horny as hell.

"What movie?" Rezkin asked.

"I have a good collection, I'll go find them…" Calypso replied and stood up, walking over to a cabinet and bending over, sticking out her beautiful round ass and a tight cameltoe. He swore she was twerking a little just to tease him. Rezkin rubbed his dick through his shorts, trying to relieve some of his horniness. As he closed his eyes and rubbed harder, he felt his shorts being violently pulled down. Opening his eyes in surprise, Rezkin was greeted with the sight of Calypso gazing at his wondrous cock. She wasted no time in engulfing it in her mouth and Rezkin moaned in pleasure. After several minutes of sucking, Calypso pulled off with a loud pop and stood up.

"Aww, Calypo! Go back to blowing me!" Rezkin pleaded. Calypso laughed, a clear, infectious laugh that filled the room.

"No…" she said. "I want you to masturbate for me."

"What?" Rezkin asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Masturbate, you know, jack off. Don't tell me you forgot my little lesson 4 years ago!" Calypso teased.

"No, it's just that…" Rezkin started.

"Here, jerk off to this." Calypso grabbed the remote and flipped to a channel that displayed a hot babe that looked like Aphrodite furiously licking a woman that looked like Calypso while getting plowed by someone who looked suspiciously like him. It _was_ him, in fact. Rezkin remembered filming this in his room on the Argo III. Rezkin started pumping himself, slowly at first, but gradually increasing the speed. His eyes glued to the screen, it was a while before he heard moans and gasps from Calypso beside him. Tearing his gaze away, he stared at Calypso who was rubbing her clit through her booty shorts. Staring intently at Rezkin stroking away, Calypso slid a hand into her shorts and inserted 2 fingers. The smell of sex permeated the air and soon, both were close to cumming.

"On three!" Rezkin roared. Calypso nodded, her face strained. "ONE… TWO… THREE!" Rezkin blew his load into the air and Calypso's booty shorts were soon soaked. They lay on the bed, panting. Calypso stood up and laughed.

"Time to find that fucking movie!" she giggled, winking at Rezkin.

It was then that he read the words on her shorts. 'I like it rough'... Rezkin contemplated the meaning for a second, and took a risky gamble. If he failed, then he might as well cut off his dick cause Calypso would never fuck him again. He quietly slid off the bed and walked up behind her, as quiet as possible. When he was an arms length away, he lunged, grabbing the girl from behind and spinning her so that her back was pressed against a wall, and Rezkin towered over her. "Rezkin! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed, struggling. Rezkin kissed her jawline up to her ear again, his hands roaming all over her body.

"A little birdie told me that you like it rough…" Rezkin whispered into her ear, and she immediately stopped struggling.

"About time you realized…" Calypso murmured sultrily. Rezkin made to step away from her so that he could remove his clothes, but Calypso pulled him back. "No! I want you. Now!" Calypso pulled her shorts down a few inches, revealing her pussy. Her dripping cunt had absolutely no hair, and Calypso wasted no time in rubbing Rezkin's cock a little and lining it up with her hole.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight…" Rezkin whispered, and suddenly thrust forward, sliding into her slippery cunt in one smooth motion. She was so wet that he could just slide straight in, but she was still tight as fuck. She shrieked at the sudden penetration, but relaxed quickly. Rezkin began thrusting into the hot chick, loving her warm tight pussy as it squeezed his pulsing cock. He supported her firm ass with his hands and hooked his arms under her legs as he railed the slut into the wall mercilessly. He was thrusting relatively slowly, but hard and deep, and kept up the pace for a few more minutes.

"Is that as hard as you go?" Calypso teased him between pants. Rezkin smirked at her, and turned it up a notch, thrusting into her cunt faster. "Oh God, I'm gonna cum! Your cock fills me so nicely…" she groaned, and suddenly her pussy started spasming as she came. Her juices ran down her leg and onto the wall which they were so desperately fucking against. "Oh you studly boy, using that thick, long, hard cock to pound this pussy! Oooh you're a dirty boy, aren't you?"

"You're a little minx, you know that? I'll have you squirting on my cock again in no time!" Rezkin hissed, making her moan as he kept humping her. Suddenly, Calypso pushed back against the wall, making Rezkin stumble back a few steps as she wrapped her arms around him, still impaled on his shaft.

"I wanna ride you for a bit!" Calypso said, and Rezkin took a few more steps back, falling back onto the bed with his shaft still deep inside her nubile body. Calypso gave a few test bounces, making delectable slapping noises. Her long jersey covered the place where Rezkin's dick was currently violating her cunt. "Oooh this is fun! Better than the time where Aphrodite came to the island with a bunch of studs with massive 16 inch dicks!" Rezkin gaped at her, imagining such huge cocks splitting the two slutty women. "Oh no," Calypso laughed, seeing his surprise, "I didn't touch that shit, just let Aphrodite lick my twat while she got doubled!" Rezkin couldn't help but get harder, as imagining such a scene had his balls churning already.

"Fuck, that would be so hot! Oh shit, I'm gonna cum soon! Lift your shirt babe!" Rezkin instructed her, as she continued riding him. She slid her shirt up as quickly as she could, exposing her pink bra. Rezkin grabbed them and yanked up, unceremoniously letting her gorgeous tits free. They immediately began flopping around as she continued to bounce on his pole. "Those are some beautiful titties!"

"Fuck yes they are! Next time we fuck, you're gonna coat them in a thick layer of your cum!" Calypso gasped, as her riding got even more frantic.

"Next time we fuck, I'm gonna bury my dick so far up your ass that whoever could pull it out would be crowned the new King Arthur!" They both chuckled at the cliche, but not for long, as Rezkin bucked his hips and flipped them over, so that Rezkin was in the dominating position. Rezkin knew he was close and wasted no time in going into an all out mad thrusting, making the bed shake and Calypso's titties bounce in hypnotizing circles.

"Oh God, I want you to drill my ass so badlyyyy-!" Her voice rose and the last sound was carried out into a cry as her pussy clamped down again onto his cock, rippling along his shaft. Rezkin could feel his balls about to explode.

"Oh shit! Bitch I'm about to pack your pussy so full with my cum!" he yelled.

"Fucking cum in me! I better be dripping like a whore until next week by the time you finish with my cunt!" She moaned back. This pushed him over the edge. Rezkin groaned, and with one final shove, bottomed out in her pussy and erupted. "Oh fuck yeah, spray my fucking twat with your cream!" she said lewdly, feeling Rezkin spurt deep inside her gripping cunt, triggering another orgasm in Calypso

"Oh fuck! Oh yeah baby, take that cum! Shit!" Rezkin grunted, as he shot pulse after pulse of his cum into Calypso. Finally, his torrential load subsided and Rezkin removed his dick, collapsing beside the panting babe.

"Oooh that was fun!" Calypso giggled, as the first of Rezkin's cum began leaking out of her.

"Yeah, a regular occurrence at the Demigod Manor on Olympus!" he replied. Calypso's face darkened slightly.

"I'm about to kick Zeus' ass for forgetting me!" she snarled, crossing her arms beneath her sizeable tits in an incredibly cute pout.

"Yeah… Thinking about revenge isn't going to get you anywhere! You have 2000 years of history to catch up on, and a whole lot more fucking!" Rezkin pulled Calypso to her feet, laughing as his cum began to slide down her legs.

"Fuck! This is annoying!" Calypso muttered as she continuously scooped the butter into her mouth. "But damn, you taste good!" After a bit Calypso gave up and snapped her fingers, cleaning off the cum and clothing herself in some very form-fitting clothing; tight jeans shorts, a tank top several sizes too small, and a pair of Uggs. Her hard nipples, and half her tits, were showing through the tiny piece of cloth that was apparently a shirt, not that Rezkin was complaining.

"Well, you ready?" Rezkin smirked, his eyes locked onto her hot body.

"Not slutty enough? Should I just lose the top?" Calypso replied, only half-joking.

"Oh baby, lose the top and we won't be leaving for another hour! Let's get off here and you can fuck whoever you want to!"

"We won't be leaving for another hour, you say?" Calypso smirked sexily. "How 'bout another two?" She took Rezkin's hand and pulled through the door into another room where, to Rezkin's surprise, Piper lay on the bed, pumping her fingers in and out of herself furiously while pinching her clit. There were DVDs strewn all over the place and Calypso let out a squeak of excitement when she realized what was on the theater screen. Piper was now watching Rezkin banging a harem of supermodels that included Kate Upton, Megan Fox, Ana de Armas, Demi Rose Mawby, Alessandra Ambrosio, and Chelsie Aryn.

Piper herself was a mess, albeit a hot and sexy one. The wet sheet stains and her glistening thighs gave testimony to her many orgasms. Her hair was swept messily to one side and her tits jiggled as she thrust in and out with her fingers. She was manipulating her clit with her thumb and her other hand pinched and massaged her tits.

Piper turned her head towards the pair as she sensed the two in the room and locked eyes with Rezkin, who was staring at her with love. His tender gaze almost pushed Piper over the edge but she managed to fight off her rapidly approaching orgasm. Her eyes continued to travel down Rezkin's toned body and stopped at the drop of precum that forced its way out of his massive erect cock. Piper imagined his long rod penetrating all the way to her inner sanctum and unloading the thick, creamy cum that she was addicted to. With a loud scream, she erupted, her body shaking uncontrollably and her pussy squirting her juices out. A flood of Piper's fluids literally gushed out and stained Calypso's sheets. When Rezkin's girls orgasmed, their cum wasn't like water; in fact, it was slightly thicker and more like honey which was a description Rezkin loved since they tasted super, _super_ sweet.

Calypso shifted her attention away from the video to the hot babe that was orgasming to it. The goddess snuck a hand down to feel her sopping wet pussy before licking her juices off her fingers. Winking at Rezkin who was watching both of them intently, Calypso crept over towards Piper who was cumming with her eyes closed and didn't see the immortal babe sneaking up on her.

Calypso got in close and gave her pussy a long lick, lapping up her sweet nectar that was flowing like an undammed river.

Piper gasped and her eyes shot open when she felt the unexpected tongue running up her wet slit. She looked down and saw the sexy goddess looking back at her with soft, brown eyes. Calypso pushed Piper's fingers away and sucked on her clit, making Piper moan again. Piper moved her hand away from her cunt altogether and focused her attention to her DD cup tits. She pinched and rolled her hard nipples while Calypso kept lapping at her folds.

Calypso stuck her tongue in Piper's pussy, which was drenched in her cum. She stuck it in as far as she could, then curled it back towards herself. Piper moaned even louder at the movement inside her. She stopped playing with her tits and held Calypso's head where it was. Calypso kept curling her tongue inside Piper's cunt, occasionally flicking it out and hitting her G-spot, which would always make her gasp and tense up. She pressed her nose into Piper's clit, rubbing it in circles. She reached her hands underneath Piper and grabbed her ass, molding it into her hands.

Calypso sensed Piper was getting close to climaxing, so she suddenly picked up her assault. She moved her tongue quicker inside of Piper, getting her G-spot more often. Piper moaned louder and louder, squirming around from the pleasure she was experiencing. Suddenly, Calypso surprised her by sticking a finger inside her ass, sending her over the edge.

"Oh shit Caly! Fuck yes!"

Piper pressed Calypso's head into her cunt even harder, holding it there until she came down from her peak. The daughter of Calypso released her, panting from the intense orgasm.

"What was that for?" she asked Calypso.

Calypso straddled her, running her hands up and down her smooth body. "You looked like you needed some help, and I was more than willing to provide."

The girls started making out, their hands tangling themselves in each other's hair. Their tongues danced together, each one trying to gain the upper hand. Calypso won and darted her tongue into Piper's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Piper, not wanting to be outdone, slid her hands down Calypso's tan body until she reached her juicy ass. She slapped it, loving the way it jiggled in her hands. Calypso moaned into her mouth and pressed her D cup tits into Piper's.

Piper moved right under Calypso's jaw and began kissing and sucking, looking for a sensitive spot. She found it when Calypso's body tensed up and she let out a soft moan. Piper attacked that spot, kissing, sucking, even biting at it. She moved down after she'd made sure a hickey would form there there. She moved to Calypso's marvelous tits, and immediately began to suck on them. She squeezed whichever one she wasn't giving attention to, flicking her tongue across Calypso's quarter sized nipples. Calypso arched her back and moaned even louder as Piper worked her magic.

Finally, Calypso had had enough. Reluctantly, she peeled herself away from Piper, who didn't look too happy about it. That is, until Calypso laid down and spread her legs for her, showing off her pink, smooth pussy. Piper got the idea, then straddled her head, placing her own shaved crotch in Calypso's face. Calypso nibbled at her clit, making her moan softly before she got to work herself. She stuck two fingers inside Calypso's cunt while she lapped at her clit. Calypso moaned deeply, sending vibrations onto Piper's sensitive clit. Piper moaned as well, pumping her hand even faster and adding another finger. She replaced her left hand with her right, and snuck her wet hand down to Calypso's puckered asshole. She slid a finger into the tight hole, pushing all the way down to her third knuckle. She soon added a second finger, pushing it all the way in as well. Calypso was squeezing down on Piper's fingers, almost unable to stand the feeling. Piper pumped both of her hands in and out of Calypso, soon causing the tan girl to throw back her head as she came hard, juices squirting out.

The two girls sat up and kissed passionately, smashing their large titts against each other. After several minutes of running their hands down each other's bodies, Piper broke away and slithered down Calypso's body, trailing soft kisses everywhere.

Rezkin quickly started stroking to the incredibly hot lesbian fest in front of him. Piper was now licking Calypso's right nipple, kneading her breasts at the same time. Her ass stuck out perfectly towards Rezkin, and he immediately picked up the pace on his cock. Her ass looked so tight and perfect and her thighs were completely drenched. Rezkin almost couldn't resist jumping into the bed and hammering the two babes.

"Mmm, I have an… idea." Piper said breathily, her voice lowered with lust. She suddenly got up and sat on Calypso's face, Piper's gushing pussy smothering her mouth and nose. Piper bent down and started licking Calypso's clit, and Rezkin watched in awe as the two women began to 69. "Fuck babe! Lick my pussy!" Piper moaned rubbing her crotch onto Calypso's face.

"Mmmf, mmmf, fuck you taste so good!" Calypso said, burying her face into Piper's cunt. Piper cried out, closing her eyes in ecstasy. She gave up on licking Calypso's cunt and just sat there enjoying the tongue lapping at her snatch. Finally Rezkin could take it no longer. He just quietly walked up to the bed, and pulled Piper into a kiss. He was expecting her to be surprised, but she just kissed him back hungrily, wrapping her arms around him. When he pulled back for air, Piper opened her eyes and looked at the newcomer.

"Rezkin Fett. Jacking off while spying on us?" Piper said, not angrily. Rezkin smirked.

"You ARE quite hot… Looks like some hot sex really brings out the beast in bed!" Rezkin leaned back in and captured her beautiful lips in another passionate kiss. Piper got off Calypso and lay down on the bed, with Rezkin on top of her kissing her still. He quickly turned his attention to her breasts, licking and sucking on one hardened nipple while he tweaked the other gently. Piper moaned and reached down between them, stroking her clit. After a few more minutes on her breasts, Rezkin slid down to her pussy, wiggling his tongue into the wet hole. He was only licking her for a minute when she came violently onto his tongue.

"Fuck!" Rezkin turned to Calypso, just in time to see her cum as well. She had been playing with herself ever since Rezkin performed oral on Piper, and seeing Piper cum was just too much for the immortal babe.

"Well girls, you've both cum, but I think my cock needs some attention now!" Rezkin announced, lying back down onto the pillows. Piper slowly prowled to him on all fours, looking fierce and incredibly sexy, with Calypso not too far behind. His dick stood straight up in the air proudly, rock hard and ready to be sucked. Piper wrapped her small hands around the base of his member and placed one of his balls into her mouth, sucking gently. Calypso, reaching a second later, started licking the underside of his shaft from Piper's hand to the bottom of his tip, where he was most sensitive. Rezkin was in heaven as he looked down and saw two babes working on his dick. Piper had stopped working on his balls and was now sucking on his head while Calypso licked the sides of his cock.

She growled into his meat and went straight for the deepthroat. Like a pro, she took his 8 inches in one go, without gagging, and began to hum. Rezkin felt his knees go weak, but managed to stay standing as she wreaked havoc with her mouth. Pulling out, she started stroking his cock while looking at him seductively.

"So how's that blowjob? I want you to cum all over my big tits!" Piper said, and engulfed his cock again. Rezkin groaned as Calypso engulfed his smooth balls into her warm mouth, slurping on it noisily.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out, struggling to hold back the cum that was quickly rising in his balls. Piper pulled back, moaning, then went back down to the hilt, her nose pressed into his waist.

"Damn girl! Suck him dry" Calypso cheered, watching Piper go down on Rezkin twice more.

"That's it I can't fucking hold it!" Rezkin cried out and he exploded into Piper's throat. She had just gone down on him completely, so his cum went straight down her throat into her stomach. He had only fired three jets when she pulled back to his tip, taking the rest of his large orgasm into her mouth. Calypso quickly swooped in and licked off any cum Piper had missed. Rezkin was disappointed that he wouldn't get to fuck these two babes, because he was now soft, but what they did next got him hard faster than he'd ever gotten an erection before.

"Looks tasty!" Calypso winked, then kissed Piper sloppily. At that point, Rezkin realized that Piper hadn't swallowed. His cum dribbled between her lips and into Calypso's waiting mouth. They continued cum swapping until Piper slurped it up and swallowed it. Rezkin was now painfully hard, gazing at the two girls. Piper, noticing his discomfort, got off the bed and pulled Rezkin down to the bed. She pushed him down and dropped, quite literally, on his cock with a loud scream, landing right on her G-spot. Rezkin, realizing what happened, started pounding into Piper, careful not to shift his dick.

"Fuck that feels so good!" Piper moaned. "Keep fucking my slutty pussy like that!" Calypso took the initiative and stood in front of the sexy demigod with her back to Rezkin covering Piper's mouth with her cunt. Piper licked Calypso's sweet flower with gusto and it was Calypso's turn to scream her passion. Piper

Rezkin's fast and powerful thrusts were shaking Piper's body and making her bust jiggle and shake, giving Rezkin an idea to heighten her pleasure. Rezkin removed his hands from her hips, put them on her beautiful titties and started playing with them. He could tell she screamed louder but Calypso kept bouncing her tight pussy on Piper's face, keeping her quiet.

Every time Calypso slammed forward, it caused her bubble butt to jiggle and bounce sexily, mesmerizing Rezkin. While he kept his thrust fast and hard into Piper's dripping cunt, he took a hand off her breast and teased Calypso's asshole.

She let out a sharp gasp but quickly covered her mouth to keep quiet for the other demigods. Bringing his hand back, Rezkin slapped her ass, forcing it to jiggle. After a few more spanks, he found part Calypso's pussy that wasn't being licked by Piper so he started stimulating it.

Rubbing and pinching, he kept Calypso's "Fuck me!"s flowing. After a few minutes, Rezkin heard the immortal babe moan and scream incoherently, letting him know she just came. Her moans and gasps made the rest of them cum. Rezkin felt Piper's cunt spasm and her juices finally spurted onto his cock. Rezkin shot off his hot and thick load of cum into his sexy lover.

Rezkin grabbed Calypso by her ass and took her off of Piper's face. He stood up and Calypso leaned back on his chest, bringing her knees level with her boobs so that Rezkin could hook his arms under her knees. He aimed himself right at the puckered asshole and with a single thrust, he buried half his dick into Calypso's ass. "Oh god, you're so tight and warm!"

"Fuck! I haven't done anal in forever…" Calypso gasped as she bent further over the couch, allowing Rezkin to fuck her deeper.

Rezkin grunted as he finally fit all of his 10 inches into her tight ass. He started pumping her faster, her ass now stretching to accommodate the huge monster that was now almost splitting Calypso in two. Calypso was screaming, as Rezkin began to plow her at full speed, causing Calypso's ass to jiggle wildly as Rezkin's thighs collided into her ass cheeks over and over again.

"That's right slut, you like my fat cock plugging your tight little asshole don't you?" Rezkin grunted

"Yes sir!" Calypso moaned. "Fuck me harder Rezkin, HARDER!" Calypso went through a mini orgasm and the smell of new sex juices revived Piper. She got up off of the couch and came over to the two. She got on her knees and cleaned up Calypso's slit, sucking out Rezkin's cum, then licked and caressed his balls with her tongue. Rezkin loved the feeling of her warm mouth enveloping his sacks and he fucked Calypso harder. Every now and then he heard a loud smack followed by a jerk and a cry from the immortal babe which meant Piper was smacking her ass.

"I'm gonna blow! Fuck!" Rezkin's thrusts got more and more erratic as he neared his orgasm, the massive strain showing on his face.

"FILL ME TO THE BRIM! MAKE ME CUM!" Calypso hollered, humping downwards onto Rezkin's dick.

"SHIT! FUCK! SHIT! SHIT!" Rezkin started spewing profanities as he blew into her ass. Because Calypso and Piper had teased him so much earlier, Rezkin fired off no less than 7 full strings of steaming hot cum deep into her bowels.

"FUCK!" Calypso screamed when she felt Rezkin spurting in her ass. She clenched and came again, her juices spraying all over Piper's face.

"Oh my god… Calypso, you're amazing. That was one of our hottest fucks babe!" Rezkin gasped, sliding out of her with a distinct POP. He set Calypso down and she slowly stumbled to her feet, swaying, while cum leaked out of her ass and slowly dribbled down her leg.

"Rezkin babe, that was great! I needed it so bad!" she said. Rezkin slumped down on the couch, exhausted.

But Piper and Calypso weren't done yet. They groped, licked, and teased each other while Rezkin watched, his member gradually getting harder. The two women danced, Calypso with her right hand masturbating Piper and Piper massaging Calypso's breast. They both kissed and then broke apart. Getting into a 69 position again, Piper was the first to cum. Trying to hold back her second orgasm, she groaned. "Let's both cum on three!"

Calypso nodded, the movement sending Piper closer to the edge. "One, two, three!" She squirted all over Piper's face while Piper slowly leaked her cum out which Rezkin quickly sunk to his knees to lap up.

Rezkin fell back on the bed, exhausted. Calypso wasted no time at getting back on Rezkin. She laid on top of his chest and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth while running her hands through his hair. After a couple seconds of passionate kissing, she squatted up and took a hold of Rezkin member. She placed her hands on his stomach to give her some support and started bouncing slowly, up and down, savoring the feeling of his cock buried deep inside.

Calypso upped the speed until she was slamming her hips into Rezkin, receiving every inch of him. Rezkin moved his hands to her boobs and played with them. Piper, who from the look on her face, didn't seem too happy that she wasn't next, walked over to Calypso and shoved herself into Calypso's face, encouraging the immortal babe to suck out Rezkin's butter.

Once Calypso had sucked it all out, Piper moved around to Rezkin's face and sat down, facing the ex-praetor. Rezkin wasted no time in sucking and nibbling her clit, planting soft kisses in between. He licked all along her slit and finally wiggled his tongue inside of her. As he ventured deeper, Piper started to grinding her flowing pussy against his face in time to his thrusts.

Rezkin felt a pair of hands join him in playing with Calypso's large pair of boobs. He removed them and fumbled around before finally locating Calypso's exposed clit and placing them there. Judging by Calypso's louder gasps and the sudden rush of juices that coated his cock, the hands did exactly what Rezkin wanted them to.

He nibbled Piper's clit causing her to shiver in delight and be hit by a mini-orgasm, but he heard a muffled groan, which meant that she and Calypso where kissing. Calypso spanked the hot Latino's ass until it was bright red from the blood.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit! YEEEEES!" Piper moaned. She leaned over and joined Calypso in playing with her clit, occasionally stroking the exposed parts of Rezkin's dick. Calypso moved her hands from her pussy onto Piper's godly tits and massaged them. She squished and squeezed, soon replacing her right hand with her mouth. Her tongue swirled around Piper's hard nipple, causing her to scream with pleasure.

Calypso herself sounded like a sex banshee, close to the edge with Piper's playing and Rezkin's thrusting. All three were close to cumming. Rezkin signaled Calypso with a slap on her tits and Calypso moaned in confirmation of their plan.

The immortal babe gently bit down on one of Piper's pebble-hard nipple and pinched the other while Rezkin used his super-speed to violently vibrate his tongue against Piper's sensitive clit before shoving it back in. Piper screamed in surprise at the sudden vibration and her body started spasming. Her walls convulsed around Rezkin's tongue and sprayed her cum into his waiting mouth.

The pair of babes quickly got off Rezkin and repositioned themselves into a scissor position with Rezkin's dick in between their wet twats. All three started to moan as Calypso and Piper started grinding their clits against Rezkin's throbbing cock. The warrior started thrusting up and down as he relished the feeling of two velvety smooth and burning hot cunnies encompassing his rod in their warmth. "Holy fuck! Why haven't we ever tried this position before?" Calypso moaned.

Piper could only scream in response as a massive orgasm overtook her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a flood of juices erupted out of her spasming pussy. Rezkin grunted as he felt her cum spurt all over his cock and he started thrusting faster as Piper's cum lubed his dick even more. "FUCK FUCK SHIT I'M GONNA BLOW!" Rezkin shouted.

"Yes baby spray our tight little cunts with your warm fucking cream! Fucking coat our slutty pussies!" Piper screamed as she came again. Rezkin gave one more thrust between the two perfect pussies and loosed his cum up into the air. As he continued cumming, Piper nudged Calypso out of the way and buried Rezkin's pulsing cock deep inside her warm depths.

"Aww, that's not fair!" Calypso pouted. "He didn't cum in me!" Piper gave a satisfied sigh as she pulled off with a pop.

"Sorry Caly. I just love his cum waaay to much. Maybe I can make it up to you later?" Piper said, fondling Calypso's boobs with a slight grin.

"No, if I want this motherfucker's cum, then I'm sure as hell gonna get it!" Calypso bent down and stroked Rezkin's soft dick. Her hands came away sticky and she brought it up to eye level, watching his cum drip back down. "Rezkin!" the immortal babe scolded jokingly. "You got my hands all dirty! Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Calypso licked the cum off her fingers and bent down to take his 5 inch flaccid cock into her warm mouth.

Rezkin groaned as Calypso's skilled tongue flitted across the underside of his rapidly swelling shaft. The busty babe slurped on his heavenly cock until she had successfully cleaned it of cum. Rezkin stared deep into Calypso's almond eyes that were filled with lust and that turned him on even more. While Calypso could take his soft dick without any problem, Rezkin's full on erection was more than a mouthful. Rezkin laughed as Calypso's eyes widened in surprise when his dick expanded to its full width and length. The busty immortal choked once, Rezkin's cock hitting the back of her throat, before recovering herself and deepthroating like a pro.

Calypso hummed as she bobbed her head up and down while she buried her fingers deep inside her hot flower. She released his cock with a loud pop and dove straight into his balls while she continued to jack off his saliva-covered rod. She suckled and rolled Rezkin's perfect balls around inside her warm, wet mouth. Her tongue wreaked havoc on his balls and Rezkin shivered as waves of pleasure shot up his body. Calypso suddenly pinched his swollen cockhead and Rezkin nearly came at the sudden stimulation.

The goddess started licking her way up the underside of Rezkin's cock, tasting the the sweet drops of precum that were squeezing their way out of Rezkin's slit. She grinned mischievously and quickly pushed her tongue into Rezkin's weeping slit, who gave a cry of surprise at the sudden intrusion. Calypso giggled and kissed the tip of his cock with her plump lips before continuing to kiss the sides. Much like Rezkin had worshipped her body earlier, Calypso now worshipped his dick and made sure it understood that Calypso appreciated very much.

She licked her way back to the tip and sucked his cockhead lightly before engulfing his whole cock again. The busty babe began picking up the pace and soon, Rezkin decided to speed things up even more. "Mmmf, mmmf, mmmf!" Calypso gagged, startled as Rezkin rammed his dick home multiple times. Rezkin moaned as he felt her suck, providing pressure on his dick. Her tongue circled his tip and her hands started massaging his sac. She felt them contract and Calypso knew he was going to cum soon. She released her death grip on his cock and stood up, edging him so Rezkin could cum even more than usual. The immortal stood up and kissed Rezkin passionately, still stroking his lubed cock before laying down on the soft bed and spreading her legs as wide as she could.

"You little slut!" Rezkin said in a playful voice. "Not letting me cum like that! What should your punishment be?!" He closed her legs and flipped her around so her plump ass was sticking straight up in the air.

"Yes daddy! I've been such a bad girl! Maybe a spanking will teach this bitch a lesson?" Calypso moaned.

"A spanking it is!" Rezkin grinned. He leaned in and nestled his face between her pillowy cheeks, giving her pussy several long licks before pulling back. Her ass was firm yet so soft and Rezkin sent several moments squeezing it. Suddenly, he delivered a stinging slap and Calypso gave a sharp yelp of pain and pleasure as her ass rippled sexily.

Another blow landed, this time on another cheek. Calypso could feel herself getting more and more wet as she moaned.

"You're such a sexy slave!" Rezkin said between slaps. "I can't wait to shove my hard dick into your wet cunt!" Rezkin ran a finger across Calypso's slit. It came up dripping wet. "Spanking makes you horny, huh?" SLAP! "God damn, your ass is so soft!" SLAP! SLAP! "How bad do you want it? How bad do you want this cock?" SLAP!

"Rezkin! Give it to me! Give it to me baby!" Calypso yelled. SLAP! "FUCK!" Calypso suddenly seized up and started cumming, screaming and writhing as pleasure coursed through her body.

"I think that's enough for now! " Rezkin said, running his hands over Calypso's red ass, smirking as she moaned. Flipping her over, he gently touched her sopping wet folds. He leaned in and licked her bare pussy, tasting her sweet juices. "You're definitely ready babe!" Rezkin said.

"Rez… Please! Fuck me! Make me yours!" Calypso cried while Rezkin teased her relentlessly. Rezkin got up, lined up his cock with her slit, and started running it up and down on the outside, but not entering.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Calypso!" Rezkin said huskily. Calypso writhed as her clit was rubbed by Rezkin's dick.

"Stick your hard cock into my tight, wet cunny! Fuck this little slut til she can't talk, then make her cum! Then after that, blow your load into my pussy and make me leak cum for the next week!" Calypso sighed breathily, delirious with pleasure. She bucked her hips as another, bigger orgasm hit her, sending streams of her juices spurting out onto Rezkin's dick.

"Sounds good to me!" Rezkin stopped rubbing and realigned himself, then slowly sunk into Calypso. She was so wet that Rezkin didn't have to wait, he just buried himself to the hilt in her tight warmth, struggling a little since she was so tight.

"Oh my god! You're so hard! Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!" Calypso groaned as Rezkin pulled himself out, then slowly reinserted his cock into her pussy. Calypso began flexing her vaginal muscles slowly, making her inner walls ripple along Rezkin's cock.

"Fuck girl, keep that up and I'll spurt into your warm cunny in no time!" he grunted, and started moving faster. Calypso's tits started to slowly sway in mesmerizing circles as Rezkin began to speed up, pumping into her faster and harder. He grabbed her tits, and started squeezing them as he shoved himself deep into Calypso's cunt. Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a scream, then Calypso's cunt seizing up as she came again, her walls squeezing Rezkin's cock almost painfully tight, hard enough that Rezkin couldn't move from his position deep inside her.

While she was cumming, Rezkin pulled Calypso closer in and hooked both of her long, smooth legs over his shoulders. He started pumping in and out furiously as soon as he was able to move. Calypso screamed as the new angle allowed for even deeper penetration. Her hands clenched at the sheets, and Rezkin began to plow her even more wildly. The bed started shaking and the springs were squeaking as Calypso moaned and screamed. Her tits were bouncing wildly underneath her with every thrust. Calypso suddenly screamed as she came yet again. Rezkin pulled out and flipped Calypso over again, thrusting back into her pussy.

"Oh my god, you're so far in my tight cunny, oh my fucking god! Fuck me hard baby, yeah right there right there!" Calypso moaned, Rezkin speeding up and putting more weight behind each thrust. Calypso's tits were now bouncing quite rapidly, spinning in circles as Rezkin continued to pound her.

"Oh yes, those titties are great! Yeah, rub those nipples like that, lick that nipple, slut!" Rezkin said, Calypso taking one of her lovely nipples into her mouth and sucking. "You're a bad fucking cockwhore. Bad sluts need to be punished!"

"Yes! Fuck! Punish me hard! Punish my ass!" Calypso screamed as she came violently, spraying her juices onto Rezkin's thrusting dick. Rezkin pulled out, and Calypso got on her knees, lifting her ass up. "Here you go, now punish me!" Calypso cried out, still coming. Rezkin grinned evilly and lined up his cock again. He thrust hard, pushing his dick forward… into her tight asshole. "FUCK!" Calypso screamed, clenching her ass muscles around Percy's cock, which was embedded 5 inches into her tight rear passage.

"HOLY SHIT! You're so damn tight!" Rezkin cried out, her pussy juices functioning as good lube, allowing him to thrust deeper. Calypso could only scream and grunt and moan, and no words came from her mouth. Rezkin wrestled with her ass for a good 5 minutes until he finally bottomed out in her ass, Calypso not realizing due to the extreme pleasure she was receiving. Rezkin began to hammer her ass, and Calypso's arms collapsed, allowing Rezkin to go even deeper due to the downward angle.

"Ugh… ugh… fuck, fuck…" Calypso grunted and moaned as Rezkin increased his speed. It was almost as if he was trying to plow her into the bed. Calypso cried out and came again, her juices leaking out onto the sheets. Rezkin was panting hard, straining to not blow his load too soon.

"Where do you want it, babe? In your slutty, dirty mouth? Or perhaps in your whorish cunny? Maybe your asshole?" Rezkin asked her, kneading her melons as he used them to get even more leverage.

"In… FUCK… my cunt!" Calypso shrieked, and Rezkin pulled out immediately and smacked her slit with his long rod. Her clit throbbed almost painfully as the head of Rezkin's cock slapped against it. Calypso seized up and sprayed his dick with her juices. She collapsed, lying on her side panting. Rezkin didn't wait for her to recover and instead inserted his cock back into her cunt while she lay there, going straight to full speed pummelling again. After a few seconds, Rezkin started thrusting harder, getting as deep as he could.

"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Rezkin shoved himself as far as he could into her, and when he hit her back wall he released his cum, literally flooding her cunt with his cream. He released so much into her that it triggered another orgasm, causing her to squirt a mixture of his cum and her juices onto the plush cushions of the sofa. Finally, his torrential load subsided and Rezkin collapsed beside her, softening, still lodged in her used hole.

"Oh… my god. That was amazing!" Calypso sighed, looking at the sofa. Her juices had soaked a large spot of the sheets, and his cum was leaking out of her pussy, staining the sheets further.

"Fuck yes, we should do that again!" Rezkin said, and Calypso grinned.

"Why not now?"

Calypso felt his erect cock pressing against her wet folds. "Oh, fuck," she moaned. She jerked her hips against his, teasing his tip into her. Her body shuddered again as Rezkin's deep brown eyes met hers, assuring him that she wanted this. She bit her lip and gave him a sultry grin. That was all the encouragement he needed; with a single, long thrust, he surged inside her, burying himself to the hilt.

Desperate to have him inside her, Calypso hooked her legs around his back and pressed her heels against his ass. At the same time he took both his hands and traced the swell of her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and forgot where she was. It was an extremely sexy moan, one that only made Rezkin harder between her thighs.

Without any warning he grabbed each of her rock hard nipples and tweaked them, at the same time thrusting into her with all his length. "RezkinnNNN!" She screamed as she came, gushing onto his manhood.

He didn't wait for her to come down from her high as he began to piston in and out of her as fast as he could. With him on top, he was hitting her insides from an incredibly pleasurable angle, and even before her first climax ended she felt another one rising within her. She tightened her thick thighs around his back as she came again, her pussy flexing around Rezkin's cock and gripping it so tightly it probably hurt.

They continued in this way for several minutes as Calypso was sent through a chain of orgasms in a never-ending loop. Rezkin nipped at her collarbone as she whispered into his ear in the most erotic way she could imagine, occasionally punctuated by her own moans as pleasure coursed through her body.

Rezkin rolled off of her and she climbed onto him, straddling his waist and teasing his cock with her lower lips. Calypso raised herself over his erect prick, her arms flexing with the exertion. Slowly but surely she began to lower herself onto his manhood, one inch at a time.

Before long she was halfway down his long rod. "Oh fuck!" She exclaimed. "How is there still half of you left?" Calypso felt so full she was ready to burst, and Rezkin still had several inches left!

Rezkin groaned and said something incomprehensible. He crossed his hands behind his head and tried to mentally recite military stratagems to help him ignore Calypso's amazingly warm and tight pussy. Without any warning, Calypso dropped onto him, the rest of his manhood spearing into her entrance. "Oh fuck!" She yelled again. "I'm cumming again!"

Her inner walls tightened around his dick to an almost painful extent as she came. Calypso fell forward and embraced him, her pussy practically choking his manhood while her bountiful bosom smothered Rezkin. He angled his head and sucked on her erect nipple.

After more than a minute of lying in this post-orgasmic bliss, Calypso sat up once again, rolling back onto her heels. His stiff manhood was covered in her juices.

"That was... Beyond amazing," she finally said. She brushed her hair out of her eyes almost shyly. It had become matted against her forehead with sweat. "You ready for more?"

Without waiting for an answer she started to move her hips.

Rezkin groaned as she began to roll her hips against his. He caught on quickly and thrusted into her, meeting her hips with gusto. Her huge tits swung as she rode him, and before long he had grabbed each globe in a hand and was massaging her soft flesh. He continued to pound into her as she rode him with vigour. She cried out as he filled her up and pierced deep inside her. Her fluids dripped all over his cock as he brought her to climax after climax.

Calypso climbed off his manhood and swivelled around on top of him. Her dripping pussy hovered over Rezkin's face while she faced his stiff, veiny manhood. Rezkin buried his face into her womanhood while she licked up the underside of his shaft. "Mmm," she said, "I can taste my cum on your cock."

Rezkin grabbed fistfuls of her firm ass and quickly found her clit, flicking away at it before sucking on it. Then he pushed her ass a little so that her dark hole was in front of his face, and he gently traced his tongue along the canyon between her cheeks.

"Oh, Rezkin," she moaned as his tongue snaked between her cheeks. "You're so naughty, eating my tight little ass."

Calypso returned to bobbing up and down his dick. Meanwhile, Rezkin's face was encompassed by her ass, and he pumped two fingers into her soaking pussy. He took the fingers out of her honeypot and put them into her ass, using her own nectar to lubricate them. His tongue returned to her cunt, eating her out once again.

As his fingers started to pump into her ass, he felt her thighs clench around his head. She moaned in ecstasy, his cock slipping out of her mouth still covered in her saliva. "Oh God yes, don't you dare stop!"

Rezkin had no intentions of doing any such thing, eagerly continuing to finger and lick the superheroine on top of him. She slowly came down from her high, and grabbed the stud's cock, intent on returning the favour. She shoved his manhood into her mouth and in a single thrust had it pushing against her throat again. Her hands came down to squeeze and fondle his balls. She felt his load building up and let go of his balls. She let his cock slip out until only the head was still in her mouth, and jerked off the rest of his cock.

She pushed him back a little and climbed onto him once again, this time facing away from him. She reached behind herself and nestled his prick between her pillowy buttocks. He groaned as the pleasurable mounds surrounded his manhood. Calypso gyrated her hips back against him, her ass riding along his shaft. Then she lifted her hips up a little and hovered her slit above his cock before taking him back into her depths.

Rezkin's cock was practically oozing pre-come and their juices mixed together as she lifted her hips up and down his cock. She rode up until only his swollen cockhead was still inside and swivelled her hips around his head before taking him all the way inside. Rezkin's hands played with her round rear as she impaled herself on him.

Rezkin wrapped his arms around Calypso under her breasts and pulled her back down onto him, her back resting against his chest. He moved his hands down her sides to her legs and pulled her legs up, holding both of her thighs as she continued to move along his cock, almost in the 'cannonball' position when diving into a pool. He thrusted up and into her as she gasped breathily.

"Oh, fu-u-UCK!" She cried out as her twat convulsed around his thick cock. The newest Avenger played with her hips as they gyrated wildly around his cock, spasming in ecstasy. Within moments of coming down from her high, Rezkin was driving her to yet another, higher peak.

Rezkin rolled them both over so that he was now on top of her, with Calypso on her front. He managed to keep his cock inside her throughout, and was now penetrating her folds from behind. He gripped her buttocks tightly with each hand as he rammed into her, her fleshy cheeks rippling with every thrust. He withdrew almost the entirety of his shaft before sheathing himself back inside her. His swollen, cum-laden balls slapped against her ass.

Rezkin reached between Calypso's legs, accessing her wetness and pinching her hardened nub. His other hand came around her front and teased her full breasts, tweaking her erect nipples. She gasped and cried out and moaned with every thrust, every ounce of her body being directed by the arousal that he was sending through her. The floor was covered in her fluids as she gushed onto it and all over the cock that was creating such waves of unbearable pleasure.

Rezkin tugged on her short, wavy hair, and she adjusted to the pull to bending backwards, her luscious body curving under his thrusts. He turned her face to the side and slid his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss before she even knew what was happening. Both of his hands had now moved up to the swell of her bosom and were caressing her great tits. He slowed his thrusts, but made them more forceful, burying his prick deep inside her.

"Oh my god!" the erotic, sensuous woman underneath him cried out as previously unknown levels of pleasure coursed through her. Her nerve endings felt like a constant tsunami washing over her.

Rezkin's hands raked all over her body, her breasts, her ass. "Oh, gods," he murmured, "I'm gonna cum!"

Calypso rocked her hips back against him. "Inside me," she coaxed, so addicted to his throbbing shaft that she didn't care as long as it stayed inside her. She insisted, "Cum inside my tight cunt!"

Rezkin lowered a hand to her clit and rubbed it furiously while still massaging one of her tits that were bouncing in mesmerizing circles. He sped up his thrusts and suddenly pinched her nipple and clit simultaneously.

Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a lusty shout. Calypso gasped and shrieked as waves of pleasure overloaded her senses. Her inner walls rippled and clamped down on his dick as she was hit with a massive orgasm.

"Damn girl, how do you do that?" he grunted, and started moving faster. Calypso's tits started to slowly sway in mesmerizing circles as Rezkin began to speed up, pumping into her faster and harder. He grabbed her tits, and started squeezing them as he shoved himself deep into Calypso's cunt. Rezkin lowered a hand to her clit and rubbed it furiously while still massaging one of her tits that were bouncing in mesmerizing circles. He sped up his thrusts and leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth. Suddenly, he sucked one nipple, then pinched her other nipple and clit simultaneously.

Calypso screamed and her cunt seized up as she came again, her walls squeezing Rezkin's cock almost painfully tight, hard enough that Rezkin couldn't move from his position deep inside her. Not that he wanted to, of course, as he suddenly groaned and yelled, "Baby I'm cumming!" His cock suddenly spasmed and he started unloading into Calypso's tight warmth. Calypso could feel him unloading into her womb, and a fresh wave of pleasure rushed through her and she screamed again, going into another orgasm directly after the second. Rezkin pulled out of Calypso, watching in amazement as she came.

"Rezkin!" She cried out, curling up into a ball and shaking, ejecting jets of their mixed cum out of her spasm-stricken pussy.

Rezkin groaned as his balls boiled again to the erotic scene and shoved himself back inside her as she was cumming, unloading and filling her womb with spurt after spurt of his healthy load. Calypso screamed as she felt her sensitive pussy fill up with Rezkin's cream for the second time in 30 seconds. She spasmed in orgasmic bliss as she came again, her tight walls gripping his cock like a vise. He let go of her hair and the goddess slumped forward, and he kissed the nape of her sweat-covered neck before sucking on her tits again.

Calypso was caught unawares yet again and the sudden stimulation brought out another body-shaking orgasm which in turn, caused Rezkin to furiously pump himself. She spread her legs as wide as she could and Rezkin started thrusting harder, getting as deep as he could. "OH MY GOD YES! RezkinYYYY!" Calypso screeched. Rezkin's dick shuddered as he tried to hold back his orgasm. Calypso screamed when she felt this and came again, but not as violently. "Cum in me Rezkin! I want to feel you fill my womb!" Her pussy felt even tighter than before and he was reaching even further into her. Rezkin felt his orgasm coming fast, and he dug into his last vestiges of strength and banged her pussy as fast as he could, as if he had some vendetta against it.

"Fuck, fuck, FUUUUCKKKKKK!" Rezkin roared, gripping her soft titties tightly as he thrust in as far as he could, bumping against a wall at the very back of her pussy, and unloaded his juice. He could feel his balls contract as they forced jets of cum to shoot out into her gushing twat. He released so much into her that it triggered another orgasm, causing her to squirt another mixture of his cum and her juices out.

Pulse after pulse of his cum were ejected into Calypso and his warm cream flooded her spasming pussy. Rezkin gasped in pleasure as his relentless streams of cum finally ended, then pulled out, lying next to the goddess as they both recovered from the intense rush of pleasure.

Calypso slumped to the bed, quickly falling asleep. Piper got off of Rezkin and sat down, tired too. Rezkin picked up his sleeping immortal babe and carried her to a bed on the side of the theater. While carrying her, he quickly shoved his sensitive cock inside Calypso's pussy and let loose another load. He set the hot chick on the bed and went back to his girl. Piper was sitting on the bed and before he could pick her up, she grabbed his dick and cleaned him off, sucking and licking. Rezkin's dick quickly swelled up again, eager for attention.

Piper laughed as it whacked her in the nose and pushed Rezkin down. She clambered on to him and went into a 69 position but instead of sucking him, she placed his throbbing cock between her glorious tits. Moving her boobs up and down, Piper humped her Rezkin's face, trying to get a fast orgasm. Rezkin groaned as he thrusted into Piper's mouth. His dick was so long that she could still suck the tip while she tit-fucked him. Piper moaned as Rezkin licked and sucked her clit. Writhing in pleasure, she finally succumbed to her orgasm and started to hum with her mouth full of Rezkin's dick. The vibrations sent him over the edge and he spurted all over the Calypso's face.

"Holy shit that was the hottest fuck you've given so far!" Piper said as Rezkin pulled her up.

"That's only because I had two super hot babes to help me." he answered with a smirk. Piper smiled sultrily and licked her juices off of his face. "Now let's get outta here!"

Saying this, Rezkin carrying Calypso in a fireman's lift with Piper following, headed out onto the beach. He drew a rune in the air and stepped onto an invisible platform. He helped Piper up and deposited Calypso onto a nearby bed that also happened to be invisible.

"Planning on giving everybody a show?" Piper asked knowingly.

"You know it!" Rezkin exclaimed as he launched himself straight into her pussy. The Mystic Mansion (for that was what the invisible house was called) flew across the entire United States. That day, people throughout the country claimed to have seen God himself flying through the sky as he completely fucked the brains out of two hot women.

"Fuck Rez this is so hot!" Calypso cried out as he thrusted at super-speed underneath her. She could see the entire city of New York beneath her and they were close enough to the ground to realize that everything had completely stopped as people stood gawking at the three immortals fucking. Rezkin couldn't answer as he had his face stuffed inside Piper's flooding pussy. The demigod was twerking her bubblicious butt while she grinded her twat against her boyfriend's skilled tongue. The fact that millions of people were watching only turned them on even more and made them cum even harder.

"Hey look!" Piper moaned. "They're fucking filming us!" Rezkin nodded which caused Piper to cum from the sudden movement.

"They're not the only ones…" Rezkin managed to say as he tried to lick up all her flowing juices. He snapped his fingers and several high definition cameras that were situated around the room appeared just as Calypso shrieked, her pussy tightening deliciously around Rezkin's cock, the idea of millions of people watching and filming them proving too hot for her to handle.


End file.
